Muv-Luv Resurgence
by hartman762
Summary: When the XG-70 is destroyed at Sadogashima, Takeru is once again sent back, albeit more older and experienced. The question is, whatever will he do in this loop?
1. Chapter 1: Battles begin anew

**Chapter 1: Battles begin anew**

 **(Sadogashima, 12/25/01, Operation 21st)**

War never changes. It never has, never will. It is a never ending cycle of insanity carried out by two sides, equally insane, equally futile. Whether it's rebellion against tyranny, or morality as grey as stone, war is the mother to watch over the world's growth from naive to jaded.

That remained true for one man, who through past battles suffered damage, but still pressed on. He is a man who knows very well the dangers of war, yet his mind and body are not the same. A vessel that holds many a talent, but a mind lost in a mist. Could it be forgotten pieces of his past or his incoming future? Who knows, only he does.

[-]

( **TSF Carrier Mogami, Takeru's POV** )

 _It's begun._

 _The fight to drive back the BETA has finally begun. Humanity's finally fighting back. I did it. I finally carved a path toward my goal to save this world._

 _Never again will I run away. This time, I'll save everyone, and make sure that Yuuko-sensei's plan succeeds without a hitch. It just HAS to work._

 _I only hope she's okay. No, I know she'll be okay. I'm the one she needs the most, so I'm sure things'll turn out well._

 _Please be safe, Sumika._

One boy, sitting in a cockpit, watching the battle outside unfold before him. This brown-haired and yellow-eyed boy's name is Shirogane Takeru. A so-called savior who came to this world hoping to erase the existence of the BETA, monsters of grotesque nature who come from the stars specializing in harvesting humans for resources. Which lead to 5 billion people perished under their rule.

To combat this invasion, Humanity developed weapons known as Tactical Surface Fighters, robots equal in size to the aliens, but weaker in armor. Indeed, if one were to compare, they would be like bamboo and straw combined, built as a wall for protection. Except when a typhoon comes around, their stability, simply put…. Is shit.

On the flip side, they have been proven to possess agile mobility against their foes, which probably gave the inventors a welcome surprise. Three generations later, it's still used against these demons, though not without heavy losses.

" _ **HQ, this is Whiskey team, we've landed and are clearing enemy Lasers. Requesting Artillery strike on coordinates 52-47-52. We're getting pinned down by Heavies, so make it fast. Over",**_ said one transmission from one of the teams north of Sadogashima. Enemy Anti-air, it seems.

" _ **Roger That, Whiskey. Will commence in 3 mikes. Be advised, Orbital Trooper deployment requires Heavy Lasers first, then Lasers to be eliminated. Position your team in mid-range to the targets as possible. Copy my last, over?"**_

" _ **Understood! Getting into position now! Whiskey 2 and 3, on me! 4 and 5, stay behind!",**_ the transmission cut before any more was said. By the looks of that call, it looked like the team was using machinery much larger in comparison to the main forces. Then again, they were Special forces; such a thing was to be expected.

" _ **Artillery Loaded! Bombardment commencing in 2 mikes.",**_ said one of the operators on a battleship. Here we go.

" _ **Position set! All units, steer clear of Area of effect. Bombing commencing in 1 mike.",**_ the boy tensioned up a little. This airstrike was important. It cannot fail.

" _ **Clear! Fire for effect. Commence Bombing!",**_ shouted the very same operator.

In the distance outside of the carrier, large popping sounds filled the walls with a slight rumble, as the noise only served to keep the boy's focus in check. Still, while he was nervous, he was hopeful. For he had long awaited this day ever since the war began. And who wouldn't?

Aliens show up one day and act like they're the ones in charge. They devoured families, loved ones, and even engaged in genetic experimentation. Of course, he'd put a stop to that. He was human, after all. Or, was he?

" _ **Bombing complete.",**_ an update on the bombing. Seems like most of the shells hit, but unfortunately, the Lasers shot down the ones heading for the main island. Looks like it was game time.

 _It's our turn now. Here goes nothing._

"Valkyrie mum to A-01, the area's cleared for deployment. You may now begin procedures to launch.", a soft, feminine voice said from his comms.

 _Lieutenant Suzumiya….. Don't worry about your sister. I may not look like it, but I've got someone very close to family myself. I'll make sure she doesn't get snagged by BETA. this squad….is like family to me. And I'd hate to lose anymore._

"Roger that, Valkyrie mum. You heard her, team. Let's get into position!", replied an auburn-colored short-haired woman. Her name was Isumi Michiru, Captain of Special Task Force A-01, codenamed "Valkyries". Known for being a female-only squad. That is, until Shirogane Takeru joined in, effectively ruining the roster. Their words, not his.

"Roger!", 12 women and 1 man complied with the order. Suddenly, they were being lifted upwards by a pad, exposing them to the outside; where they can see the battle raging on.

" _ **HQ to Valkyries, you are clear for launch. Repeat, you are clear for launch.",**_ an all-clear was given.

"Let's go, Valkyries! All units, move out!"

"Roger!", By Isumi's orders, the team boosted their machines off-deck and took to the skies.

[-]

 **(Outer space,** **Earth)**

 **It has been said that beyond Earth lies a multitude of systems, all containing habitable planets similar to the blue orb. Some even go as far as to imagine and plan the idea of living in a world far from our own.**

 **But what would happen when a piece of one said world falls on ours and changes the course of history unlike anyone has done before?**

 **Well, one could say so for that comet currently headed towards Earth. But where was it going?**

 **Or for that matter, why was it headed to Earth? The planet was almost a barren rock that no sane alien would want to live in such conditions. In fact, thanks to the BETA setting up shop, it'd be a miracle just to survive on it, until being eaten was a fetish.**

 **However, it would seem that the comet in question was not any normal dying star. On the contrary, it looked more like a large orb of white light whisking past the asteroid belt at rapid speeds.**

 **The question was: what on earth was it?**

(To be continued)

#

Author's note

Huh. So…. I'm back. Glad to be back. So, if any of you have any questions, please PM me. I'd really appreciate it. But, don't spam me. I can't answer everything, but I'll try.

As always, leave feedback, reviews, and I'll see you in the next chapter.

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2: Fight on! Valkyires

Chapter 2: Fight on! Valkyries

 **Sadogashima Mainland, 188 minutes since operation began**

One squadron, 13 machines.

The UN 11th Pacific Fleet Special Task Force; Designation "Valkyries".

They are regarded as the most elite fighters, and with good reason.

Their mission: Clear a path for the troops in the sky.

Many do not know the goings of this team. Only that their combat abilities far exceed that of any normal soldier.

They are tough. They are fierce. They are the swords of the UN.

But most importantly of all…..

One of them has a deep, dark secret, unknown to the others. This one is the only boy on the team.

This secret may very well determine the future of Team Valkyries, for should it reveal itself, could ultimately scar or enhance the powers within.

Though, at the end of the day, one thing is for sure.

One shall stand. One shall fall.

[-]

( **Takeru's POV)**

"ROOOARGH!", the boy screamed, slicing through 2 crab-like monsters with a whiff of his sword. With a sword on his left, and an assault rifle on his right hand respectively, he fired a barrage of bullets, downing 10 other crabs in the head.

He charges forward, boosting at max speed, towards a monster standing on spiked legs. His sword impales the creatures' underside, only to shred it with a straight fast CUT!

There was another one in his sight. This time, it fires its' whip at the machine, unable to hit it thanks to a quick dodge.

The machine flew to the top of the head, took out a knife from its' arms sheath, and impaled the beast. Wedging the small blade inside, the machine slits the throat without hesitation, blood gushing everywhere, and it's organs falling out. Then the boy flew away, leaving behind a corpse of gorey gloriousness.

"This is Valkyrie 10, currently engaging enemy on the path of A-02. Just a few more to go, and i'll be clear."

"Be careful, Shirogane.", Captain Isumi responded. "I'm getting readings of large amounts of Laser-class just up ahead. We need to take them out before A-02 comes in."

"Captain, 40 fort-class and 20 Grappler-class 50 meters north! Contact in 20 minutes!". Second Lieutenant Kazama Touko. Callsign Valkyrie 4, Blast guard, and member of Flight C. Green long straight hair, with a slim body.

"Touko, watch out! More coming your way!" First lieutenant Munakata Misae. Callsign Valkyrie 3, Gun interceptor and leader of Flight C. An auburn red haired, athletic woman. She rushed to cover her friend escaping the oncoming forces, and provided covering fire, along with the help of her two other squadmates.

"Thank you, Misae-san.", she replied, hanging back behind her partner. The rest of the 4-man flight proceeded to move far enough back to attack the enemy long-range. Misae and another charged forward, while Touko and the other remained in their positions.

"Damn it! We're not getting anywhere with this. Fort-class keep blocking the way, and taking a few out only brings in more of them." Sakaki Chizuru. Brown hair, with a slim build. Callsign Valkyrie 7, Gun sweeper, and member of Flight A.

"Then there's only one option we got. Someone's gotta clear a path. We can't do anything at this point." Hayase Mitsuki. Callsign Valkyrie 2, Storm Vanguard, and leader of Flight B. A blue-haired athletic woman with a ponytail.

 _She's right. The longer they're here, the more trouble A-02'll face. But what can we do?_

 _Wait._

 _If we're going to clear a path, we'll need some kind of diversion. We're already surrounded, and Fort-class tower over everyone else, so that means only one person can do this._

 _And since my new OS is based on my own combat logs…._

…

 _That's it! I've got an idea._ He opened a line.

"Lieutenant Hayase, i have a plan. Permission to speak."

"What now, Shirogane? Spit it out."

"Permission to enact a diversion."

"Diversion?"

"Yes. I'll create a diversion by taking out the Fort-class and opening a way through. Use that moment to boost at full speed, and take out the lasers." Hayase was calm, thinking it was risky, but worth trying. Unfortunately...

"Are you crazy!? You'll get killed if you do that.", one did not agree. Suzumiya Akane. Callsign Valkyrie 5, and Gun sweeper.

"Suzumiya….."

"There's too many of them, and only one of you. Going out there like some kind of hero won't help a damn thing. It's pointless, and too dangerous. You won't survive!" She's not wrong. She's seen her old comrades kick the bucket that way. However….

"I didn't know you cared." He was surprised a little. "Then let me do this to prove you wrong on one thing." Defiant, he was. Not about to take no for an answer.

"Prove me….wrong? On what?" Well, she was confused; and who can blame her?

"You told me that abandoning your comrades was the last thing you wanted to do, right?"

"I did, yeah."

"Then, consider this a request. I know it's dangerous. Hell, surviving is harder than it looks, and we all know that. But I've been through hell, and I'll come back if I have to. I was prepared for this moment." His face wore a determined look of courage plus hope for the orange-haired girl to see. She was hesitant to let him go, but at the same time, she saw a man. A man...with an aura of power surrounding him.

"But…", and yet, she worries for him. Her eyes a scolding look, but with a hint of sadness inside. She didn't want him to go to hell. Not again, anyway. Nobody likes going to hell.

But could it be….?

"Don't worry.", he reassures her. "I'll come back the same old me. I ain't that easy to change, you know." A cocky smile on his face suggested no more talk, and time for action.

"Shirogane….", now she's got a look of MAJOR concern. Surely it can't be the result of-?

"Are you sure about this, Shirogane?", Hayase chimed in. "Are you really, really sure about this?", emphasis on the 'really'.

"I'm sure. This mission will fail if just one of us falls to these bastards; and right now, swift action is needed to fulfill our hopes in completing our objectives. Send me ahead. Please." His voice was convincing. An unwavering tone only heard by few. This will surely convince her.

"Hmm…", Hayase pondered. Even now, while an whole army is on their asses, constantly spawning new ones at an almost unlimited number, with ammo counts ranging in the 900s or 1000s, this might be the only chance at an opening.

"...", she's still in deep thought. Well, what's it gonna be, Hayase? The lone knight into the horde or a corpse on the ground?

 _Please, Lieutenant Hayase. It's our only hope now._

"Hostile forces coming in from the northeast. Numbers are….10,000.", Kazama relayed to her team.

"10,000!? Just how many of these guys are there?", Sakaki replied. She was shocked by the disadvantage in numbers.

"Guess we got no choice. Shirogane, you're up. Think you can do this?", Hayase accepted it with no other option. Suzumiya was left saddened, but she carried on regardless.

"I can do this. You can count on me." He was determined to see this through.

"Alright. On my mark, you go in and kick some ass. Ready?"

"Ready." His butt-cheeks were clenched, his posture was straight, and his hands were tight on their grip.

3…

2…..

…..

1.

"Go, Shirogane!"

"Roger that!", and there he went.

[-]

 **Outer Space**

 **At this point in time, the large white orb had already reached Earth. Surprisingly, no one at NASA seemed to notice there was a bright shooting star. Nor even the Astronauts in space, or the NORAD weapons system had detected any activity regarding this strange orb.**

 **It was as if the orb had a cloaking system of sorts, and used it to stealthy move passed the 'security' in the atmosphere. Considering how most stars, comets, and Asteroids would trigger a bleep on the radar, it's very peculiar to see none of these countermeasures activate at all.**

 **Now NORAD was a ring built above the atmosphere, but this one was special. It contained weapons known as G-bombs, their power of which so destructible the UN and Japan had to sign a treaty on forbidding its use.**

 **Anyway, the orb got closer to the atmosphere, eventually caught in its gravity. It fell at the speed of light, gaining further acceleration from the continuous downfall. But then…**

 **It slowed down. Just as it had entered the sky, the orb bursted through the cloud, and split itself into two smaller orbs. One headed west, presumably towards a mountain of sorts. Though its destination is unclear at this point.**

 **The other headed north, flying above the island nation of Japan. And it kept soaring, not once coming in for a landing. But by that point, its landing spot was clear.**

 **It was headed for Sadogashima.**

 **[-]**

 **Battleship Mogami, Sadogashima, 195 minutes since operation began**

On the bridge of an Imperial Navy Battleship, there stood two important figures, both of whom held great power in the ranks of their respective armies.

There was Admiral Kozawa. A veteran of the war, who has a long history of fighting the BETA in his homeland of Japan. The old, grayed haired war hero watched as the battle from afar raged on. He looked with hope and determination, as he longed waited for this moment. And he wasn't the only one.

Standing beside was a tall, violent-haired woman with a UN uniform and a lab coat. Her name was Kouzuki Yuuko, the superior officer to Special Task force 'Valkyries', also known as A-01. she, too, looked at the battle with hope, but for a different reason.

"The battle seems to going well, XO. Never in my life such a thing could be seen before my eyes.", Kozawa said.

"Battles have a tendency to go well at first. But if one mistake happens, it all falls down. You know this well, even longer than i have.", Kouzuki replied.

"Indeed. Such is the art of war. One cannot overlook a severe strategic mistake. Sun Tzu knew this well, and he used them to his advantage."

"Quoting from the master tactician, are we? I did not know you were a avid reader of his works, Admiral."

"We were required to abide by his teachings in school, and as such, we must use whatever we can to enable the situation to our control. It is the only way to ensure."

Kouzuki smlied. "You are not wrong, my friend. Sun Tzu certainly was a man of his time. But even he could not predict the coming battle we see before us, and what we'll use if the Orbital troops fail."

"Ah yes. A-02, was it? I heard about the XG-70 during my briefing. They told me it was a super weapon which uses G-elements as its fuel source. Tell me; what power does it hold against the BETA?"

"In due time, Admiral. You will see the full capacity of what A-02 can do."

[-]

 **Little did the ranking officers knew that above Sadogashima was the very same small orb from space.**

 **It wooshed down from the sky, and turned its attention towards one Shiranui. This Shiranui was fighting a lonely battle against a horde of monsters.**

 **The orb saw the machine, directed its path at an alarming speed, going at mach 3, and targeted the Shiranui for an attack.**

 **Said Shiranui was about to crush by a Fort-class, but was saved at the last second by another like it. Still, the orb kept going.**

 **Eventually, the orb slowed down, and within the current mounteum it had, sunk itself into the Shiranui's cockpit. Inside, without the pilot noticing, it sunk itself into his body, disappeared within it. The pilot kept on moving, in formation with his team. As they continue to advance, the sighting of Orbital Troops dropping from space was a welcome sight to their eyes, as finally, the infiltration of the hive can begin.**

 **The orb-affected Shiranui was also struck with awe. He was excited, and hopeful for their success.**

 **Well….. Number 10 was.**

 **(To be continued)**

 **[-]**

 **Author's note**

So, where was i? One word: Life. Life, school, and shit related to politics, and anime. I hate politics. It's always hell for one side. Also had to study the Brave series what materials i can use. If anyone of you are a fan, let me know what i can use. Suggestions are welcome.

Anyway, i hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and i'll see you next time.

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

Chapter 3: Goodbye….

 **Battleship Mogami, 216 minutes since operation began**

The Orbital Operation failed. Chaos erupted in the bridge. Operators shouting out orders from their headsets, with tension higher than ever. Somehow, the BETA enacted an earthquake large enough to kill all the Orbital Troops. Oh, but it wasn't just an earthquake. IT was an earthquake with high readings of BETA flooding there.

Yuuko and Kozawa were uneasy. Yuuko, being the impatient one, was biting her thumbnail very slowly. Her eyes were of an eagle, paying close attention to her prey. Watching with killing intent, eyes absorbed by hatred.

Kozawa noticed this, looking at the scientist with concern. "Calm yourself, XO.", he said. "Getting furious now will only hinder your judgment. It will not prove useful in battle."

"Oh, by no means, am I getting furious.", she replied, removing her thumbnail from the mouth. "I'm just merely surprised at our enemy's unusual move on our forces. It's clear they were aware of our plan. No, maybe they were aware of it even before." Kozawa raised an eyebrow, clearly confused at her words.

"Are you suggesting the BETA had an information terminal of sorts?", his eyes turned serious. "Such a theory has been debated but never proven. You don't think….?"

"I am certain, Admiral. Somehow, our enemy gathered intel on this Operation, then used it to counterattack the guys above. It's like they're….adapting to Humanity's mindset, putting us at a disadvantage. And i can think of one place that possibility lies." Biting her lips sightly, she turned to a female operator. "Suzumiya!", she shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!", a voice responded. The operator in question was Suzumiya Haruka, Orange long hair, with a slender body. Callsign Valkyrie mum, operator of the Valkyries. She stiffened from Kouzuki's call.

"What's the status of the Valkyries? Have they cleared the path forward?"

"Sensors are detecting hostiles 123 meters north. I count 1,450, heading straight for A-01! All units accounted for, fortunately. Casualties are zero."

"Good. Tell them we're going to begin Plan B. Have them hold the line till then."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The general's eyes twitched. He knew exactly what that meant. She just ordered the deployment of the XG-70, a mobile fortress standing at 176 meters tall, equipped with Rutherford shields, and a large laser cannon. This thing was made for only one singular purpose….

To blow a FUCKING HOLE in the side of those aliens punks. Destroy their nesting place lording over the lands of Eurasia, each either 1000 meters tall or below. Problem was, the thing stood 176 meters tall, and extremely slow. The entire team's required to keep the damn thing safe.

"Lt. Piatiff, get me in contact with the 00 unit. It's time."

[-]

 **Sadogashima, Whiskey**

Tsukuyomi Mana was resting her Type 00F Takemikazuchi near a resupply container. The BETA's unrelenting numbers took a toll on her stamina, even damaging her machine with scratches and cuts all over. For now, another force was ahead of her, holding the line, awaiting her team's return to combat.

But she was more concerned about someone else. Someone very important to her. Someone she raised, protected, and cherished all her life. Who was she? Who knows.

A transmission opened up. "Blood 1, this is Horn 1. Hostile numbers decreasing at 30%. All IJRG Forces ordered to retreat to Kawada port. Tsukuyomi, I want you to lead the retreat. I will stick back to cover you". Her eyes grew wide with shock. This man was foolish.

"But Ikaruga-sama-! Surely such a task is too much for you to handle!"

"I am well aware of the risk. Besides, it has been a long time since Kyoto to enjoy the feeling of victory on the horizon.

How one can forget when our homeland was invaded, the people sneered at us, pointed the finger at us, and rejected our standing all-together.

For 3 years, Japan become a shell of its former self, only crawling on its hands and feet desperate to see the end!"

"Ikaruga-sama…."

"Thus, I leave you with the task of safeguarding our comrades, for they must live on to see the end. Can you do that?" She was hesitant. It's only natural to feel so strongly about a dying homeland begging for mercy. But even then, one doesn't just take them all on. That's suicide talk.

"Of course. I will see to it your order is followed." She swallowed, and caved in. Regardless of the circumstances, orders are orders.

"Thank you, my friend. May fortune be with you."

[-]

 **Sadogashima, Valkyries**

"Here it comes!", Isumi shouted, eyeing the approaching metal behemoth that was the XG-70, after having cleared the remaining BETA. 176 meters tall, engines attached to the bottom, and the giant laser cannon covered by panels at the front. Talk about serious business.

"It's ginormous! That's what she had up her sleeve?", Akane rightfully pointed out. "That thing could topple an entire city with its size."

"That's not all, Akane.", Hayase chimed on.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"The professor said if this bad boy gets on the line, they'll make it loaded with defenses. Sooner or later, we might have an army of these on our side."

"Wow. Really? That's awesome." Takeru heard the conversation over the radio. He imagined an army of XG-70s constructed from all over the world, reducing his mortal enemy to mere fragments of dust.

Or rather, he was remembering such a concept. For some reason, random images started flowing in his head. Images of a future he doesn't remember.

No. Scratch that. Hundreds of futures he doesn't remember. All of them coming one by one further confusing the boy. Sweat dripped down his forehead, which only accelerated his pale state. His breathing started slow, trying to cool the heat off. His grip on the handles tightened, followed by a spike in his vitals. He couldn't take it anymore; he could pass out at any moment. But he can't. He just can't! If he passes out now, the mission's screwed.

What are these dreams? Are they nightmares? Visions? Memories of a distant past?

If that's the case, did the seal of his past finally break? Cause most of these memories seem really out of place.

He remembered serving in the Imperial Royal guard. He was much older with longer hair, protecting his superior officer from a soldier pointing a gun at him. He remembered his service in armies all across the world. And even his experience with the Valkyries, showing there were other members as well. Where did they come from?

" _Remember who you are",_ a voice spoke in his head, snapping him out of his trance. It sounded exactly like him. It's the same voice he has!

"Who is this?"

" _Remember what've you done. See the past as it is, and embrace it. For you are the one true savior of this world."_ Savior of the world? Ridiculous. He abandoned that crap long ago.

" _You have done more than anyone else in history."_

"What do you mean?"

" _You remember, don't you? Your time on a foreign planet."_ Say what!? What did he mean by foreign planet? Is he talking about the BETA's? Now that's crazy talk. He shakes his head in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

" _You wouldn't, BECAUSE you don't remember. You stored all the pain endured inside your mind, hoping to never speak of it again. Why else would you arrive fragmented and broken inside."_ Takeru thought about it. He had a point. He didn't remember everything he went through. Was it because of the erasure factor involved in the time loops? Or was it, like Yuuko said simply due to his desire not to remember?

" _I'll be waiting for you….in the beyond.",_ the voice disappeared after that. Takeru shouted NO, urging it to come back. But it was already too late.

This was just insane. Was it really him? Or was it someone else toying with his mind?

"Just…..what are you?", he questioned softly. That question will forever remain a question.

Or will it?

[-]

 **Kyoto, Imperial Palace**

A single castle balcony overlooking the city of Kyoto. A city rich with wealth and beauty, but also poor and dirty. Ever since the 12/5 incident, Kyoto remains a damaged city, with buildings still under repair, and lines forming around shelters for the homeless. Such incident was an attempted coup d'etat, hoping to change the course nation by cleansing the evil in power.

Now Japan is left divided, after the coup's leader died in battle, becoming a martyr for a country in dire need of assistance.

Watching over in the balcony is the shogun, Koubin Yuuhi.

She eyes the battle in the distance, knowing full well failure is not an option. But, most of all, she too has someone deeply important to her. A relative of hers brought up by birth as a body double to her.

Even if the two of them weren't allowed to interact, the bond between them remained, through a memento shared in childhood.

Now all she could do was sit by and watch as her people and own blood fight the good fight far, far away. But this alone wasn't enough.

She closes her eyes, letting images of a more peaceful time flow through. These were the dreams keeping her calm at night.

She dreams of a time where her position was of a commoner. A normal, everyday woman sailing through daily life with a smile. She goes to school, makes friends with her classmates, eventually graduating with a degree in hand, commemorating the occasion with a photo.

But along the way, she falls head over heels for a boy in the same class. The boy shares similar characteristics to one of her relative squadmates, particularly concerning a certain brown-haired individual. She immediately opened her eyes, breaking the pleasantness found within, now replaced with confusion.

What the hell did she just picture? Did she really just imagine a relationship between her and that boy from her sister's squad? Just how on planet earth could such a thing even exist?

There's no way anything like that could happen. Oh, but that's not all. The boy in her dreams wasn't the same-old teenager she met during the coup. This guy had long raven hair, colored like the fall leaves, dressed in a suit 'n tie, looking older and mature, aged around his early twenties.

And all of that came in when she was asleep at night. But no matter.

Now was not the time to daydream about some nobody from some squad. She turned around, deciding instead to head for the command center, and forget all this ever happened.

But that just leaves one unanswered question: Where did these memories come from? Or for that matter, how did they even appear? Memories don't just come in and get out. That's just retarded.

Or…...maybe it isn't?

[-]

 **Sadogashima**

 **As the XG-70 hovers towards its position, 9 lasers head straight for the center, only to deflect them using its Rutherfield shields. The second wave of lasers aim for the same spot but again bounced off.**

 **The panels in the center open, revealing a barrel spewing electrical sparks. The first shot is charged, a blueish stream is forming inside. But then, the machine's reactor starts to overload, readings showing its heat levels are rising, the stabilizers barely keeping it steady.**

 **But then…..**

… **..**

… **..**

…

…

 **KA-Boom!**

 **The XG-70 explodes, leaving a giant purple bubble covering the sky, as it consumes the whole of Sadogashima, killing everyone stationed on land, from the Imperial forces to the UN.**

 **The fleets surrounding the island looks on in horror, as the dust clears, and all but a smidge of Sadogashima remains, albeit barely visible underwater, through satellite images can draw a clear outline of the area.**

 **This...was no accident. It was intentional sabotage meant to showcase the failure of Alternative IV, deliberately steering the course of history in another group's favor. For years did Kouzuki ponder on the very components needed to complete the plan, stalling endlessly for a time as others schemed behind her back, hoping to achieve greater possibilities.**

 **Now she stands in horror, as the hope she desperately worked since '95 shattered before her eyes, wondering now what to do. The admiral wasn't much better, pulling his cap down to cover his eyes, honoring the fallen soldiers in silence.**

 **For this was a tragedy beyond all tragedies. This was a massacre. A massacre to top all massacres.**

 **But…**

 **Maybe there is hope.**

 **Hope somewhere in this dying world.**

 **[-]**

 _Hell has been bestowed on the heroes-to-be._

 _The wind carries with it the souls sacrificed by the demons of the galaxy._

 _Now standing before us is a testament to why unity in crisis is needed._

 _For we as a species have advanced beyond our forefathers' dreams._

 _For we contain the keys to unlock the future._

 _But only one of us holds the determination to complete this task._

 _And that is Shirogane Takeru._

 _He is the key to truly save our world from extinction._

 _For he alone has the power of a thousand suns._

 _For he is the savior Humanity seeks._

 _For he and he alone…_

 _Is the Emperor of Mankind._

 _All hail our Emperor._

[Muv-Luv: Resurgence]

 _[Prologue: Complete]_

 _[Act 1: Starting]_

 _{To be continued}_

 _[-]_

Hi there. It's sure been a while.

One word to describe my absence: life. Take it as you will.

I wanted to make this 4000 words, but couldn't cut it. Sorry.

Now one question: Do any of you have a map of Yokohama base? It's hard enough trying to picture the damn setting.

Thank you, and have a nice day. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4: Hello

Chapter 4: Hello...

 **October 22, 2001?**

"No!", Takeru shouted, shouted in an air of silence. A dark black covers his vision, with the smell of rust and decay tickling his nose. Covered in sweat, panting for breath, he takes deep ones.

 _Whoa. That was nuts. I don't know what happened there. One second the Susanoo was about to fire, then…._

 _Wait, the Susanoo!? What happened to it? Am I still in Sadogashima? Where is everyone!?_

… _._

 _Calm down dammit! There's nothing I can do panicking. From the looks of things, I'm still in my TSF. That means the others might be still around-that is, if they're not dead yet. And if they are…_

 _Fuck it. Time to call._

He switched on communications. "Valkyrie 10 to Valkyrie 1, report your position. Captain Isumi, can you hear me?" Static blared the radio. He tried again. "I say again, Valkyrie 10 to Valkyrie 1, report your position. Captain Isumi, can you hear me?" Still, static he could hear. "Ah, nothing. Well…", standing up to open the door, "nothing I can do here. Might as well get out and smell the roses."

The door opened, revealing a cloudy sky in view. Seems like the mech laid on its back, Judging from that view. Ain't the clear, blue sky, but it's better than rain. God forbid the rain.

Now one climb outta the mech later…..

…..

….

…

….and it's Sadogashima. He was right. No, not just right, but right on the damn money.

His mech laid on his back, just like he thought. But the whole body looked like it'd fall apart at any moment. Rust smothered the machine, an arm was missing, and the head was shot to pieces. The leg armor was cracked, revealing the exoskeleton wires, snapped in half and also rusted.

The top of the Shiranui provided an ample view of the area. The place was a battlefield. An old one, at that.

It bearer the similarities to Hiiragi. A once, beautiful location turned graveyard for fallen warriors. But it wasn't all grim, for in the distance, he saw a military base. A very advanced-ish base in the direction of the hive. Same spot even.

"The hell? I don't remember that.", he uttered puzzlingly. Confusion ran through him, bringing up so many questions. Questions he needed to answer.

Before that, he checked his exosuit, realizing that it's offline. And broken. The armored piece were scratched with claw marks, bite marks surrounded the neck area, and the rubber pieces were falling apart ever so slowly.

Meaning this suit's days are over.

He stepped the cockpit to check the compartments for any items of use. Oddly, he found 5.

A black t-shirt, a pair of country jeans, combat boots, a leather jacket, and a wolf necklace. Not sure why there's a necklace, but okay.

[-]

Ten minutes later, he got out looking much sharper.

The leather jacket was a hooded, long blue coat with a crimson X on its back, silver claw marks on the sleeves, and the Catchphrase 'Till all are gone' in purple wrapped around the collar.

Edgy? Or trendy?

"Whew. Thank god there was underwear. I'd be freezing my butt off.", he chuckled, "Though, why was it folded in the boots? Shouldn't that be folded with the jeans. Ah well." He shrugged his shoulders, jumped off the mech using the splayed out hand as a cushion, and headed for the base.

Along the way, he wondered why there was a necklace included. Not much to remember on jewelry.

The necklace in question was a silver wolf head containing a small black jewel on the cheek , and the phrase 'Hell's coming' molded on the snout. It was small, small enough to fit a keyhole, and the chain fitted nicely around his neck.

Though again, why is it here?

[-]

( **Takeru's POV)**

Brrr…..

Brrr….

Ha….ha….ha….

Ha...ha…..ha…...ha…..

Ha...ha…..ha…...ha….ha!

No! I'm almost there. I can do this.

Just a bit more….

…..

God, what is this pain in my head? It's like a TSF kicked me in the face.

And what are these memories? Are they mine? Some of them look like they're from the future.

Bah, never mind that. Gotta stay focused.

…..

…

…

….

….

…..

…

Yes! I'm just near the entrance. There's only two guards posted. Very low security, I gotta say.

Kinda like Yokohama.

Hmm? Looks like one of them spotted me. And they're pointing their gun at me. Seems I got no choice but to surren… der….

What is….happening to me? Why am I so….weak?

(Thud!)

I can't move. My legs gave out.

Why? Why won't my legs move!?

Come on, move dammit!

What's the matter with you, man? Get up already!

Get up! Get up, get up, get up!

Get up! Get up. Get…..up.

Get…

Up.

….

….

…...

…...

…...

"Hey, are you alright? Please hang in there!"

"This is bad. He's burning up fast! Call the medics, now!

"Yes, ma'am!"

[-]

 **2 hours later**

Takeru lays dormant on a hospital bed, eyes closed to the brightness of the lights, covering the white room in a heavenly glow. The slow beeps of life support echo in his ears, only to be overtaken by sounds of talking in the background.

The voices sounded feminine, and they discussed an incident regarding an amputee sent back home. By the use of their words, they could be nurses.

His eyelids are tingled by the noise, opening ever so slightly, before blinking 3 times till they finally open. Immediately, he's blinded by the white light, moving his hand to cover them. That's when he noticed on nurse walking over to him. He removes his hand from sight.

"Hello, sweetie. Are we awake?"

"Huh?", he sounded quietly.

"You were very lucky. The checkpoint guards saw you collapse, and told me you were burning up badly. It's a good thing they got to you quick-Otherwise, who'd know what could've happened?" His eyes regained focus, now giving him a clearer sight of the nurse.

Small freckles surrounded her nose, spreading Dry, smooth lips covered by red lipstick, and long, raven hair concealing the right eye. Narrow, black eyes stare down, accompanied by a warming smilie.

Her uniform was an aqua skirt, accompanied by a blue hat, and a black cross on her front pocket.

He stared in awe of such beauty. Truly, he felt a surge more pleasant than combat ever conceived. What could he have done to deserve such….such… wonder?

"Um…. sir? Are you okay? You're staring too much." Her words broke his trance.

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry. I just….. agh." He tried sitting up for a better look, gripping his aching head in pain.

"Ah, please don't push yourself! You're still in pain. Here, let me." Her hands steadied his body slowly to her eye level, then she adjusted the bed to match his posture.

"I will grab the doctor. In the meantime, if you need anything, press this button on the remote, and one of us will take care of you." She have a remote attached to the bed. "Alright. If that is everything, I'll just be on my way." She walks out the door, Takeru watching her as she leaves.

She was certainly a nice lady.

He turns to the remote, a small compact device capable of switching channels on the overhead TV. A single scoff was heard, and drops the remote on the bed. Who needed TV anyway?

No, what he needed was answers. Looking out the window, he saw nothing but a graveyard, full of TSFs, all bent, broken, and decaying outside, all alone in the cold. Truly a sad reminder of humanity's relentless spending on war machines, only for them to break on their first day.

This idea was common amongst soldiers. The TSFs themselves were merely infantry soldiers with flight, equipped with tank weaponry.

Their armor was flimsy, even with the later model's Super Carbon. Their Jump units provided endless advantages, yet still relies on old tactics.

And this was the result. A bunch of discarded trash best saved for the scrapyard. Junk easily meltable for the manufacturers to decompose. The perfect spot for looters and scavengers to waddle around, like starving hyenas searching for food in hibernation season.

Was this worth it? Was all that talk about ideals, beliefs, and fighting for what's right all worth the sight before him? Did anyone ask for this, let alone wish for it on a shooting star?

Was the Shogun wrong? Did he really have no resolve to continue? Sure, he has the resolve, but what does that mean in the face of this?

And why does anyone's beliefs even matter in a alien invasion? Aliens are attacking the earth, but that doesn't matter since apparently sacrificing your lives for the future of Earth-to ensure the next generation don't participate in war-can go fuck itself on the next stop.

What a disaster.

"I can't imagine it's like down there, freezing while basking in warmth." _Huh? There's someone behind me. Must be the doctor. I can worry about answers lat-_

… _.._

 _Oh my god._ Who he saw surprised him beyond belief. It was Shirogane Takeru. Shirogane Takeru standing right before his eyes, sporting a fancy lab coat, white hair, and a U.N. uniform.

"Hello, Shirogane Takeru. My name is Shirogane Takeru. Pleased to meet you." He even sounds the same! He sat down on the bed, the two of them facing each other.

"You're….me?", the bedded one replied, utterly baffled at the sight. The doctor one shrugged.

"Yep. Down to my blood type and fetishes. Which, by the way, we keep secret from any 'n all curious about us ." His fetishes?

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Come on. Don't you have a fetish for cat girls, nerdy types, and warrior women? You-or we- particularly screwed everyone in 207b, then rode off into the sunset afterwards. By that point, Alt V was activated. Remember?"

"I….remember Alt V activated. But I don't remember having….sex with everyone."

"Of course you wouldn't. The experience later on became painful, driving you to wish not to remember. That's not exactly a new thing."

"Tell me. If you're really me, then-"

"-how did I come to be, right?" Doc smiled at the patient.

"Well, my friend, the short version is….. your desires." Takeru was taken aback by doc's words.

"Huh?"

"Let me put it this way. How much do you recall from the last loop?", Doc questioned Takeru.

"What?"

"Just answer it. Don't be so rugged on your brain. One memory or two will do."

 _That's easier said than done, but if I'm gonna get out of here, I'll have to follow him. Not that I want, though._

 _But, now that mentioned it…_

"There is one part I can vaguely picture, but it's… too fuzzy to recognize."

"Anything will do. What is it?"

"I recall….the XG-70 overloading before it fired the particle beam, then it just-"

"-exploded, right?" Takeru nodded, only to realize….

"Oh my god. I failed." He hung his head in shame. "I failed again."

"Yeah. You failed."

"How could this happen? I was so close. I was so close, yet…", his hand slammed the bed, "Why? Why now!? Why now, god dammit?!"

"Who knows. All i know is it's your fault." Takeru, stunned by his words, looks up in shock.

"What?", his words seething with anger.

"You took the easy solution every time you went back. All 368 loops. I counted."

"What do you mean by that? From where i'm standing, i took the best option given. Hell, since you're me, you knew _exactly_ how i felt."

"Oh? Do regail me on my past selves' state of mind. I _so_ must remember.", Doc crossed his arms.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Powerless."

"What?"

"Ambitious, but limited. Hopeful, but fearful. Optimistic, yet cynical." The good doctor scoffed, baffled at his words.

"Really? That's my mind during those loops. Opposite emotions conflicting inside?"

"What else were you expecting?"

"Oh, i don't know…...Cowardice? Crybaby? Too lazy for your own good?"

This time Takeru scoffed, shaking in disbelief. Sad as it is, he was right. He's absolutely right. Those feelings matched his personality. But….. how?

Yuuko said if there was any contact with other Takerus, it'd mean diseater, which translates to the space-time continuum collapsing. Only, things are stable here.

"Now, let's get back on topic.", doc said as he stood, walking a few meters then stopping.

Takeru looks on his back, broken outta his trance, "Eh? Oh, right.", he clears his throat, "So, if you're me….. Then, how am i here, with you, and not sent back to October 22?"

"..."

"If i were to guess, i'd say this place is….some kind of hidden void between our worlds, designed to hold things in place till one of us steps outside."

"..."

"At least, that's what i think. Judging from your silence, you already know the answer, don't you?"

"..."

"I'm right, am i?"

"..."

"..."

"Indeed. You are correct. And that is why…..", Doc lifts his right hand, middle finger wrapped with his own silver necklace. This time, it was an ouroboros with a dragon and a turtle.

"Wait. You have a necklace too?"

"Yes."

"Then… "

"..."

"We know what to do, right?", Takeru got up from his bed, pulling his necklace off his neck.

"Hmm. We recite the poem-", Doc turned around.

"-said only in a loving relationship-", Takeru continued, walking towards him.

"-taught to us long ago by one equally suffering in her dilemma. The poem by-."

"- **Suzumiya Haruka.",** the two finished. Takeru now stood in front of Doc, putting up a hand with the necklace on his middle finger. Both had their thumbs ready to snap.

"You do remember what she taught us, don't you?". Takeru nodded, taking a small breath to prepare himself. She, among many others, gave him the courage to survive through harshness.

Her pure, sweet smile coupled with her kind, tender heart swayed him to keep moving forward.

And this moment is dedicated to her memory-or rather, his memory of her.

 _Forgive me Sumika,_ he apologized to his childhood friend, watching over him somewhere.

" _Just as the stars can't be stripped of their shine_

 _So too will our hearts be intertwined_

 _So even if these hands come apart_

 _Just know i'll always be in your heart."_

Annnnnnd…..

3..

2..

1.

( **SNAP!)**

[-]

 **It is the year 2006.**

 **Humanity stands triumph in the face of their enemy.**

 **With their quick technological advancement, they constructed machines of higher power.**

 **Machines of sheer power, unbeatable to the average grunt.**

 **A space fleet lingers in orbit, guarding the atmosphere from incoming forces beyond the stars.**

 **Such a fleet could only belong to a nation equipped with such strength.**

 **But who, or what, is this nation? How have they achieved such power?**

 **And why have 5 years passed?**

(To be continued)

[-]

Author's note

So…...yeah. Jumping the gun here, but i hope you're still interested.

Though, i wonder how the Valkyries look 6 years later.

Anybody wanna take a shot at drawing?

If you are, send them to my deviantart. It's hartman762.

Good luck!


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to hell

Chapter 5: Welcome to Hell

 **20XX, Yokohama Base**

 **It's been stated once before that a home is where the heart is. It's the joys and sorrows of individuals come together in a flurry of emotions, all translated into a experience reminisced by most people. The same could be said for Yokohama Base, as it too shares many similarities only found at home, which is the sense of comradery holding squads upon squads together.**

 **But that cannot be said for the Yokohama Base of now, for it has become a relic of ancient history. The base exterior has submitted to nature's presence, moss consuming the structure wholly, slowly seeping into the interior. The cracked windows upon further inspection have at least 3 bullet holes snugged in the middle, likely from an ambush or invasion. Whatever the case may be, it's clear an attack happened here, amplified by the PX's tables numerous marks of combat. Some were flipped over to hide from suppressing fire, creating a position to lay down enemy forces. Both entrances had 3 tables each tapped together, front riddled with bullet holes and skeletons containing the UN uniforms up against the back. 6 on the right, 7 on the left. While others remained perfectly fine, barring the few scratches on the legs and top. But that's not all.**

 **The hallways have spots of exchanged fire, bullet holes and grenade residue run rampant in both the corners and stretches. The doors were open, forcibly ala the doorknob blasted open. Most of the residents were corpses lying face down or up, holding their standard-issue pistol in hand. Some were shot in bed, some in the shower, and worst of all, some were decapitated or blown to smaller pieces, evident by pieces of bone close to the area of effect.**

 **The hanger was no better, it too engulfed by the moss crumbling under erosion. The walkway rusted by oxygen, split in two by the arm of an F-15 eagle. A decapitated Gekishin lies near one entrances, spots of oil leakage near its neck. Half the roof blown up by clear instances of artillery usage, rubble forever dormant under its former place.**

 **The HSST launch pads were destroyed. The airfield was bombed. Giant holes cover the grounds near the warehouses. Hell, there's even a area of salty desert near the coast, where a fleet graveyard now resides. Likely caused by a G-bomb or anything similar to it.**

 **Now, all of this destruction and misery should never be condoned. It'd be idiotic to suggest such an inexcusable act of carnage. The mere act of it shivers one's bones. But that just leaves an even bigger question.**

 **To fully understand what took place, we must ask the most obvious questions. That by itself isn't bad, as it establishes the investigation.**

 **However, this attack was clearly instigated by outside forces, as noted before by the G-bombed fleet near the coast. So with that, we can say this was an invasion.**

 **The bigger question is who?**

 **[-]**

 **The sky is cloudy, grayness concealing the blue present on warm days. A house in damaged but decent condition stands near one destroyed by a Gekishin, holeless chest and damaged circuitry intact. It also had marks rust spread throughout its body, the broken home succumbed to rusting as well.**

 **Oddly enough, the unaffected home has no such marks. It's completely fine, barring the cracks on the roof. Most abandoned neighborhoods surely would've collapsed under long-term neglect. But this one is just fine. Just fine.**

 **What on earth is going on?**

 **[-]**

 **Meanwhile, a white orb flies above the clouds, sunlight reflecting off its bright structure. It soars at a hastening speed, fastening by the second as it passes a flock of migrating birds. The birds continue flying as usual, acting as if they never saw it. Like a ghost in a hospital tending to patients, but no doctor available.**

 **The orb dives into the clouds, puncturing them with sheer force then passing through with equal amount. It was headed for Yokohama Base.**

 **It stops at the entrance. In front, there was an unguarded, damaged checkpoint that too succumbed to moss and wildlife. Corpses littered the front area, a few laid near two carrier tanks turned sideways. The corpses' uniform wasn't of the standard U.N infantry light blue, but a night black covered by red stripes on the sleeves. The four stripes were in a circular pattern, covering the lower sleeves on the pants as well. By the looks of their badges and rank stripes on their shoulders, these guys were enemy forces from another force. But whose is it?**

 **The orb continues on.**

 **(Later….)**

 **As the sight of the hallways grows smaller by the second, it takes the time to embrace the sights around. The sight were not so pleasing, however. Every moment the orb goes deeper, the more chaos it finds. Bodies laid against the wall, on the floor, or blown to bits. Crows salvage any piece of rotten flesh. Flies buzz around decomposed rats, walls cracked top to bottom, empty bullet cases on the floor, lights dangling from the ceiling. And worst of all is the smell of decay in the air, infested by years of abandonment.**

 **The orb goes deeper, deeper, and deeper into the dark. Lights out, darkness only lit by a single source.**

 **A automatic door swish can be heard, leading the orb into a room full of blackness-or it would be if not for the fourteen aqua-lit pods giving it some transparency. The door closes behind it.**

 **It was a lab. A lab formerly of Alternative IV, noted by the flag stapled to the wall near the control panel. The orb gets closer to the pods, fixed in a oval pattern connected to cables from the control panel. How the pods are online despite the outside circumstances is beyond comprehension, however judging by the present equipment, best guess would be a backup generator. No one is here though, and most personnel are deceased. Either someone forget to turn off the lights…..**

… **...or maybe it was intentional. If the latter's true, why though?**

 **The orb stops, stuck in the middle of the circle. It floats at a still stance, emitting small flashes insides. THEN…..**

…

…

… **...**

 **It GLEAMS the laboratory, illuminating it in a bright, white light. The shape slowly morphs into a humanoid form. Legs sprawl out of the bottom, silhouetted feet wearing combat boots. Arms appear from the side, the right arm covered in a gauntlet. A tall, muscular male figure around 6 feet tall is created. The light…..disappears.**

 **What's revealed is a tall, young man with a gauntlet on his right lower arm. The gauntlet was a metallic silver, with a silver hand guard attached to a black glove. Two spikes stuck out both sides inside and out, and a black gem attached to the front.**

 **The man himself wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, standard combat boots, black long coat, and a saber worn on his left. The saber's guard was a small wolf head open-mouthed, it too being metallic silver. The sheath was black, covered in dragon scales ended by a turtle head as the tip.**

 **But by far, the distinguishable feature of the man was his long, brown hair, golden eyes, and very chiseled face. As he lays eyes to the fourteen chambers before him, what will he do now?**

… **...Or rather, what will Shirogane Takeru do now?**

 **[-]**

 **(Takeru's POV)**

….

…..

….

I'm back. I'm really back. Can't believe the merging worked. Guess all it takes is one stack of memories for my permanent residence here. Even if i knew that taking away the chance to go back isn't reversible, running away was never an option.

This world is fucked up, broken, and outright despicable to its very core. Sometimes i wonder how anyone's sane in this circus. But it's because this world's crazy town i wanted to stay anyway. I want to fix this place. I want to remake it into something beautiful, and no douchebag higher than me can stop me. There's only so much schmeing behind others will get you, and i'm not gonna fall to their level.

Still though, what is this place? What's the deal with these pods? They look like the one housing the 00 unit. Expect i don't see a brain inside. Hang on….

…..

…

…..

Holy crap.

It can't be. It just can't.

The Valkyries are here. Everyone i know is here. Captain Isumi, Lieutenant Hayase….

Hell, my friends are here too. Meiya, Kei, Chizuru, Miki, and Mikoto. Don't forget Suzumiya and her sister. Lieutenant Munakata and Kazama, and Kashiwagi as well.

And….is that Sumika? And Kasumi? But that's impossible. None of this makes any sense. No, it doesn't make any sense at all. This shit is nuts!

What the hell happened to them? How on earth did they get here? Who could've done sucha-...

Wait.

There's only one person capable of this. And i think it's time we had a little chat.

Boy, the things i would ask her. Like what the hell is the Dominion of Earth? That was the writing i saw on those badges outside the entrance. Is that some terrorist group or something? Was she the one who planned this attack?

Ugh, doesn't matter now. I've gotta free the girls.

If i use my psychic powers from those 00 unit experiments, i could at least contact Kasumi. That is if i don't cause too much strain on her brain. Well, whatever happens…..

…..Hope this won't hurt too badly. Hang on girls. I'll get you out right now.

 **[-]**

 _ **It seems many questions have been raised about Takeru's current conditions.**_

 _ **Questions far beyond anything he or we'd comprehend.**_

 _ **Nevertheless, he moves on.**_

 _ **Moves on in the hopes of the confusion draining away.**_

 _ **He must move on.**_

 _ **Not for his sake, but for his friends'.**_

 _ **The emperor doesn't rule alone.**_

 _ **He should not rule alone.**_

 _ **For loneliness kills the mind.**_

(To be continued)

 **[-]**

Author's note

Tried to make this one more atmospheric. What do you think?

This one was a bit harder to write, mainly due to life problems. But hey, i'm still here.

Though, if you're wondering about the year this takes place in, just know it isn't 2006. It's WAY into the future. As in **30** years into the future.

Interested?

See you next time. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye?

Chapter 6: Goodbye?

 **(Takeru's POV)**

I scan the control panel. My gauntlet has an in-built scanner, showing me the internal wiring and circuitry. Surprisingly, it's well maintained. Either someone stayed behind to take care of them or this lab was built to withstand long-term. Though, judging by outside conditions, i don't see anyone taking any chances. Any hope of remaining rations probably got destroyed during the invasion.

And there's that shit again. The invasion. In all my time in this world, i've only seen Yokohama invaded by the BETA. Sure, there were times when a terrorist group took over, but you could argue it was a coup-det-tat. An invasion requires combined arms, boots on the ground and aerial superiority. Yokohama wasn't taken over, but razen. Burned to ashes by the enemy. The Dominion of Earth.

What is the hell is the Dominion of Earth? Is that supposed to be a United Earth? Like the Earth Federation or something? If that name suggest what i think it suggests, then trouble's on the horizon. I gotta make certain we're not dealing with an authoritative country. The Union of Mankind didn't work out either, after all.

But enough about politics. I gotta save my women.

Let's try diving into Kasumi's consciousness. If that doesn't work, Sumika is next. Sorry, honey.

First, take a deep breath… **(inhales)**...whew.

Close your eyes.

Don't think. Just focus on getting through to her.

Just…...focus.

…

….

…

…

…..

…

…..

Nothing. No response from her. Maybe Sumika?

….

…

….

….

…

…..

Damn, still nothing. I'm not getting any signal from either of them. They're probably blocked off from any telepathic communication. Only other option is cracking open their chambers and letting them walk free.

Expect the pods can't open without a password entered into the console. Whoever he/she was definitely didn't slack off in preparations. Probably making sure the DOE don't come knocking.

…..

Ah, fuck it. Might as well hack it. I've got a bionic arm for that shit. Sure miss my real arm from before Kyoto, but that's another story for another time.

My Gauntlet lite up, lines encasing it in a orange maze-like pattern ending at my hand. Five wires spawn from my fingers, each one piercing the panel with a soft touch. The process is beginning. Firewalls are heavily encrypted, but…...seriously, when is it not?

Hold on a little longer, girls. I'm coming to get you.

Wait for me, okay?

 **[-]**

 **(2/14/2002)**

The battle was won. Victory was achieved. At long last, humanity had finally defeated their greatest adversary yet. However, that alone wouldn't have been possible if not the squad leading the charge into battle. A-01 Special Task Force of the U.N 11th force, callsign Valkyries.

These were the brave women charged with eliminating the one true blockade of ascendancy: Hive 1/Target one/the Kashgar Hive. Standing at over 1000 meters tall, this was the base of operations for the BETA, as it's where their commander laid dormant. The Superior.

The Superior was in charge of strategies for his troops, guiding them under a single hive mind. Six eyes, sprawling tentacles, and regenerative abilities. Responsible for the lives of 5 billion people. Only treated as collateral damage. No matter, the resources come first.

Not anymore. No, not today, or tomorrow, or next year.

Today, Humanity has won. The BETA are defeated. Hope is alive once more.

Hope is back.

Happy Valentine's Day.

 **[-]**

 **(HSST, Sumika's POV)**

…..

Ugh…

….

Agh…

….

Ah! What the?

Where am i? Oh, right… this is the escape shuttle. An HSST, they call it. Dang thing almost knocked me out.

Everyone is here. At least, i think so. Let's see 2, 4, 6….. Thirteen. Two others are missing.

Hang on, Meiya and Miki-chan are here. Yoroi, Kei, and Chizuru-san are here too. And all of our senpais too.

It's a miracle.

Hah...

IT'S A MIRACLE!

We're alive! We're all alive! Just like Takeru-chan said we'd be. Wait…..Takeru-chan? Takeru-chan? Where is he? I think he was still in the XG-70. But…

Where could he….

"Sumika-san." Eh!? Who!? There's someone behind me. I turn around and… Kasumi-chan? How did she…

"So you're awake. (Eh? Oh…. yeah. I just woke up. You?) Precisely 30 minutes ago. It's good to see you in good condition."

"Hehe…. Well, we are pretty hard to kill. Come to think of it, we survived 3 hive missions. (Indeed we have, all thanks to our efforts). Anyhow, have you seen Takeru-chan? I can't find him anywhere. He doesn't see to be-."

"I found him, Sumika-san. (Eh? You have?) Yes. (Where is he!?) Shh. You're going to wake up the others. (But the others have to know!) They don't. (Why not?!) Please!...…. Please Trust me. ….Follow me, and i'll show you why. (EH?)

She leads me into a room. It was near the cockpit, and there was a pod thingy. Kinda like the one Kasumi-chan showed me. She enters a code in the locking system, opening it completely. There's a person inside. It's….. Takeru-chan? What is he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to escape with us? Why is he…..

He's not moving. I nudge him at his shoulders. "Takeru-chan, wake up."

"…..."

He's not responding. "Takeru-chan? Are you alright? It's okay, we're safe now."

"..."

Still nothing? "Hey. Hey, wake up already. This isn't a joke of yours, is it?"

"..."

"Hey, open your eyes already. Come on, we have to go!"

"..."

"Why won't you wake up already!? Are you planning on sleeping like this?"

"..."

"Well, the joke isn't funny anymore, damn it! Wake up already! Come on!"

"..."

"No… no!" I feel tears building up. "...This isn't happening. This can't be happening. It just can't."

"Sumika-san… i'm so sorry." Kasumi-chan's starting to cry too. "I couldn't save him. No matter what i did, i couldn't save him. ….It's all my fault."

"Kasumi-chan…..". My arms wrap around her, her face above my breasts. "It's my fault too. I wasn't there to get him out in time."

"It isn't your fault, Sumika-san. It's mine! It's all…..mine." No, it isn't. No… it isn't. It's my fault too.

Takeru-chan, you…...Idiot.

This isn't fair. This isn't fair at all. "What happened!?" Eh? That voice….. It's the captain's. We look to see everyone awake, standing by the entrance. "Kagami, Yashiro! What's going-?". She's stunned, as are the others. They walk in one by one, forming a circle around us. We stand up to face properly. "Shirogane? Is that you?" Silence was the answer.

"Why isn't he….moving?" Chizuru-san….

"Maybe he's tired! He did have the tough part." Yoroi-san…..

"Yeah! He destroyed Target one after all. I'm sure he's tired, that's all!" Miki….chan….

"...No. Something's wrong." Kei-san….

"Takeru? Are you….unwell?" Meiya-chan… Everyone….i'm so sorry.

"Kazama. His vitals?" 2nd Lt. Kazama obeyed her orders, scanning his life signs. The results shocked her, showing no moving heartbeat. At least that's what i think. She shakes her head in shame. "Well? How is he?"

"...(sighs)... Not good, Captain. His vitals are gone.(Eh?) No heartbeat, no pulse… He's gone, ma'am. Shirogane-san is…...gone." A brooding shock in silence was on everyone's faces.

"He has…..passed away?", Meiya-chan asked, horrified by the news.

"Yes. As of this moment on February 14, 2002, 2nd Lt. Shirogane Takeru…..has passed away. He is no longer…..with us."

"Eh?"

"I am…... sorry, Mitsurugi." Tears formed in her eyes, 1st Lt. Munakata confronting her in a hug. The others contemplated at the news.

"He's gone. He's really, really gone." 1st Lt. Hayase….

"Lt. Hayase…."Suzumiya, don't.

"And after i told him not to die on me. He just couldn't help it, could he?" She falls to her knees, Suzumiya and Kashiwagi with her. Her fist punches the ground. "DAMN IT!" Again. "God Damn it!"Again. "I told you, didn't i?! I told you not to die, and looks what happens! Dammit!" And again. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! God….. damn it." She starts crying too, Kashiwagi and Suzumiya embracing her.

Somebody….. Anybody… save him. Please… Please don't let him die. Please. Please. Please…

…...Please…...save him.

Save us.

…..

…..

….

 _Hang on. I've got ya now._

 **[-]**

All fourteen pods opened. Unfrozen and thawed, the lights come on to better illuminate the room. Takeru stood before the open caskets, happy to see his friends once more in person. Though, he has to admit that they've grown older. Not much per say, only around 6 years or so, but it's rare to see his friends more….mature, so to speak. Hell, the last time he saw that was during the post-war years.

He walks to the closest one, containing Kasumi. He awes at the beauty she's become. Her body is more developed, looking much like her 2049 self. Holy cow, she's gorgeous. She's much more taller, softer to touch, and a bit paler. Her lips, however, were a sight of elegant crimson red, one found in a rose garden of blood. He leans down toward her face, lips almost touching hers. His breaths are controlled, eyes are closed, and…

And…

He kisses her, deeply and lovingly. His dry, moisted puckers devour her soft, irresistible crevice. What more could he do? This is the way he chose to give back her memories. To give back the times spent together in marriage and in war. In love and peace. In joy and harmony.

Oh, how he wanted her. How he so desperately wanted her.

But not just her. He wanted everyone. No, he needed everyone. He desired for a family, a young, healthy family to be the future of his wishes.

And now more than ever, he has that opportunity. But why though?

Does he wish to marry all of them?

 **[-]**

 **2006**

 **A new disease left behind by the BETA erupts in major cities all over the world, incurable to any and all antibiotics. Doctors suggest researching for an antidote, but they estimated the time it'd take for completion at 5 years maximum. As such, they recommend using frozen storage as a means to contain the disease. One report listed the Valkyries as victims.**

 **The disease is known as Superioris, named after the Superior.**

 **Meanwhile, a secret society called the Dominion of Earth had won seats into the United Nations, albeit posing as representatives of any member's respective country. They were not very known, keeping themselves concealed under false identities.**

 **One day, a meeting was held on the current infection. The Dominion had an idea:**

 **To use the old autopsies on the BETA and samples to fasten the creation. The autopsies served as a research guide, while samples were gathered from various body parts all over Eurasia.**

 **However, an undercover terrorist group from the U.N orbital fleet had bigger plans. Much bigger plans.**

(To be continued)

 **[-]**

Author's note

Was this too depressing?

Don't worry. The next chapter will be much lighter in tone.

I swear, you don't get much fics about pairing Takeru with the other girls. If you're wondering if this is going the harem route, Fuck yeah it is! I can just see the beach episode, a hot springs episode, or even… an Orgy. I'll let you think on that.

Thank you, and have a good day. Peace!


	7. Chapter 7: Memory

Chapter 7: Memory

 **(2/16/02, Rooftop)**

Yashiro Kasumi watches the distant sunset, her mind full of bundled thoughts and emotions, all behind a cool expression. On the one hand, she's excited. Excited to finally exit into the world, to see the sights, taste the food, and watch as the world finally recovers from the 30-year long hell under BETA occupation. And who wouldn't be? A planet as big as Earth has so much to it, history unknown even by Humanity, species undiscovered underground and above, or even the chance of peacetime and celebration. This should be a very momentous moment for her.

But it isn't. It isn't at all. She isn't interested in such trivial and useless activities. She doesn't care for the cheers of joy and hope heard all around. She doesn't care for the coming age of peace. She doesn't care for the hopeful idea of cold war politics fucking off. She doesn't care at all. No siree, she doesn't. And it's all his fault.

That's right, it was Takeru's fault. It was Takeru making her feel this way. At any moment now, she could jump off the roof, ending her life for good. And it'd make no difference at all.

Because he's dead. He died when he stayed inside the 00 tanks, and used all his strength to recharge the cannon after it got snagged by the Superior. He sacrificed his life to save her. He knowingly knew of his coming death and decided to use that against his enemy. He was gonna die even if he survived because the Superior designed him that way.

Oh yes. Takeru was a test subject, destined to kick the bucket by the Superior's own plans. This guy died as a human, came back as a super soldier, and then died as a hero.

She knew about that. Deep down she knew about his origins, but why would she'd alienate the one person crushed on by her? Why would she go outta her way to make him out as a freak? It didn't seem right then, and it still isn't now. Even after he passed away.

…

On the other hand, she knows dying now would put his sacrifice in vain. Even as she looks at the potential suicide spot below, there ain't nobody dying now, and there won't be ever.

For the past made way for the future, and the future is in her hands. Now she must hold on to Takeru's hopes of a better world, and obtain the power of unity in strength, comradery, and love. Love for humanity, love for our nations, love for the Earth, and love for the children.

She only wished…...she wasn't alone.

Tears fell down on her face.

 **[-]**

 **(Takeru's POV)**

Wow…

I…. kissed her.

I can't believe I kissed her like that. It was so sudden and at the moment I just couldn't think at all. It was like a rush in my body told me to do it. It felt so weird, yet kinda romantic. Reminded me of those fairy tales Mom'd read me in bed. Boy, weren't they the boring stuff.

Now I know why most girls want a prince charming. If some guy like me enacts on their fantasies, I guarantee their noses be bleeding, and their hearts be bursting. Someone pray for those poor souls.

Still, she's not waking up. She didn't even flinch from my lips. Guess this means she's unconscious? What about her pulse?

…

Well, her pulse's there. No sign of any infection on her body. No injuries anywhere I can see. In fact, she's perfectly healthy.

Yep, nothing wrong with her body. Her lovely, smoking body. Eh-heh-heh….

….

Stop. This isn't the time for ogling. I gotta get the girls outta here, and fast. I'm getting a bad feeling someone else is walking these halls. Hell, I didn't want to do this, but there's no other way.

Time to teleport outta here.

A small panel opened my gauntlet's side, exposing a keyboard and a holographic screen. The gem lights up, sending out little balls of white out and into their bodies. I typed the coordinates to my destination, the screen displaying a patient room with 10 beds on both sides of the room all in a straight line. I scanned the girls' names and identities popping in front of me. And now….. I just push the blue button on the upper right, and….

 **(DING!)**

I was gone to a twinkle.

 **[-]**

 **(Unknown location, hall, Takeru)**

4 hours have passed. The time is 3:45 PM. The date is April 24, 2036.

No medical staff was available, as such Takeru cared for the girls himself. He used every available medicine and tool to combat their slow heartbeats and weakening pulses. Whatever go them into cryo clearly damaged their nervous system enough to drive them unconscious. The medical scans indicate a past infection similar to cancer, barring the mixture of G-elements and uranium inside. This disease would have killed someone in five days by accelerating the speed of bacterial spread all around. Their bodies didn't show signs of any internal or external damages. No tissue damage or bacterial infection found. Meaning someone obviously created an antidote to cure them, and it worked. But they're all stuck in an unconscious state. Maybe the medicine was too strong? No, that's ridiculous. They wouldn't need to freeze themselves in a tube then. Maybe it was so weak they needed to be frozen, that way the cure works its way through. Best guess, for now.

Pulses still work though, so at least they're still alive.

Except, he couldn't remove the oddball feeling someone was watching. Only it wasn't eyes looking from behind, but rather something much, much bigger. What could it be? Who was watching him?

Who knows. Who really knows.

Takeru, however, had more important things to do. To make sure the girls were alright, and to get the hell outta here. His footsteps echo in a grey-silver hall with blue lines running through the walls, straight line after straight line racing to infinity. He walks slowly to take the scenery, a setting more futuristic in style. Something outta a space opera from the '60s. A door blocks his path. It was a door bearing a logo of a sliver front-sided wolf head showing fangs in the center of a pirate-styled X. The right had a blue rose and the left had a saber. The symbol displayed in the door's middle.

Takeru walks closer, the door automatically opening for him like a whish of wind. Inside was a dark room, the light showing a ship's wheel about 15 meters away from him. Walking inside, the door closes followed by the sudden brightness from the lights. The room was a bridge. A bridge to a ship.

The silver metallic floor, had a slight upness near the ship's wheel, leading down to leveled plane containing 5 stations all with no seats designed to mimic any navy vessel. There was gunnery/engines on the right, radar/sonar on the left, and a tactical overlay table smacked dab in the middle. The room was 43.31 total area, with front and side windows covered in darkness. The ship's wheel was black with a red wolf logo missing a handle on top.

He stares at the wheel before him. "Boy, talk about nostalgia. I haven't been on this big girl since 2071. And strangely, this thing was built that same year. Guess some things crossover." He unsheathes his saber. "Memory's all well and good, but nothing beats the real thing." The sword was a silver blade. "And the real thing is what I need." He raises his sword high blade pointing down and slowly inserts the weapon into the empty handle space. A CLICK was heard, the sounds of whirring and station lights coming on following suit. The ship was powering on. He proceeded to inspect each post.

"System all green. Engines: online. Weapons: online. G-CORE: online. Radar: online. And most importantly of all…..", a ding was heard, "A.I: online. Awwwww, man I've always wanted to say that.", he gleed with nerdy joy. He returned to the wheel, taking hold firmly.

"Okay, baby. Time for you to ride the waves again. But first, answer me this: _ARE YOU READY!?"_ , he asked in perfect English.

" **I am ready, Captain."**

 **[-]**

 **Yokohama**

 **An earthquake shook the base by storm, scaring off birds and other wildlife nested inside or out. The building began to crumble, cracks spreading all over the mossed walls. The rooftop collapsed, falling pieces of debris turned to rubble and dust. And then…**

… **.**

…

… **..**

 **(KER-BOOOOOOOOOOM)**

 **A GIANT DRAGON HEAD APPEARED OUTTA THE FUCKING AIRFIELD. BUT THIS WASN'T JUST ANY DRAGON HEAD. NO. IT WAS A DRAGON-HEADED SPACESHIP. A FUCKING SPACESHIP!**

 **A winged spaceship with three engines and a tiny tower in the back. It has 10 panels running down its neck, wingspan around 30'. The head had a blue visor, its mouth closed, and spikes covered the snout. The whole ship was blue with red lines spread throughout the vessel. The ship was 450 meters long, 55 meters high. Its sleekness toppled that with its compact design, makes this a small to medium size. In Between a corvette and a battleship.**

 **The vessel heads for the sea.**

 **[-]**

 **2007**

 **The Dominion of Earth finds out about the terrorist plans, but the U.N is occupied with the outbreak of Superioris, making them unavailable to combat the enemy's plans. They've already spent millions building cryo chambers and recruiting scientists for researching the cure. So can't they spare some cash for potential threats?**

 **The Dominion wasn't happy. They could not believe the boldness of refusal from an entity as large as the U.N. How dare they do not think of the possible ramifications following suit? How dare they not consider the security and safety of their citizens? How dare they. How dare they, god damn it!**

 **As a result, the Dominion had to take matters into their own hands. A decision knowingly paid for in blood, but one which would bring out the criminals for public execution. To once and for all humiliate them out of existence. To never again cause mayhem among the populace.**

 **And all it took was a simple phone call.**

(To be continued)

 **[-]**

 **Author's note**

Wait, so all this time it was 2036? And Takeru has a spaceship!? OH MY GAWWWWWWWWD!

So, what do you think? Want me to go Captain Harlock on ya? Let me know in the reviews.

Thank you all so much for your support. The writer's block gave me so much i could work with, but i knew i had to put it in words, and i couldn't do it. I'm real sorry for making you wait so long.

Have a nice day, everyone. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8: Reborn

Chapter 8: Reborn

 **(2/19/02, Briefing room)**

The Valkyries, bar the Captain, were called in for a very special announcement. Is it about their next mission? That's can't be, their job's already done. Is it about the new recruits, the one mentioned by the Base commander? Even so, what's there for others to take their place in? Again, the mission is complete, so there's no reason to continue as is.

Everyone was confused, and rightly so. For they didn't know the reason of this summon and gasp at the secrecy of it. The Captain wouldn't tell until all members reported for duty, so best guess involves Alternative IV. Then again, it always does.

Nevertheless, they all remain quiet in awaiting the arrival of Isumi. Not a single voice is heard nor a single word is spoken. No one questions why, except only in their mind. No one blurts out nor whispers amongst one another. Not a peep. None at all, just like the Captain ordered.

The door opens, a figure walking into the room. The Valkyries salute the person in question, with her gesturing "at ease". Speak of the devil, it was Isumi Michiru herself. Though, she doesn't look well. Not least because of the bandage on her right cheek. The girls remain silent, knowing to ask on private details.

"Good, everyone's here.", she said. "Listen up, girls. What I am about to tell you should not and cannot leave this room. This information is strictly between us, ordered specifically by the Professor as to name it such. Therefore, anyone caught disobeying these orders will be subject to charges of treason and insubordination. Is that clear? Repeat!" Each member was surprised at the announcement but repeated their orders to the Captain, nodding in response. "Thank you. That's all I need to hear." Thank you?

"Is this about Alternative IV, Captain?", Hayase inquired. "Cause if it is, then….."

"I know, Hayase. Our job at Alternative IV is over. In fact, that's exactly what it's about."

"...Eh?"

"Alternative IV is over. That much is true. But the war isn't, which is also why we're here." Hayase gulped for the coming storm. "Ladies, as of this moment on February 19, 2002, we are to be transferred to the U.N Orbital Expedition Force, which as the Professor explained, is a fleet in construction headed for the Moon and Mars."

DUH-DUH-DUH!

What a bombshell! Eyebrows rose through the roof, shocked at the Captain's words. Or rather, the words of Kouzuki. Who, for some reason, couldn't be here to see their reactions.

"What did you say?", Hayase asked.

"How can that be?", Kazama too inquired.

"What do you mean by transfer, Captain!?", Akane demanded to know.

"Exactly what I said, Suzumiya. Did you mishear me?", Isumi answered annoyingly.

"No, ma'am." Akane shook her head. "What I mean is-"

"-Why are we deploying to a force still incomplete? (Y-Yes, ma'am.) Haa… I understand your reaction. Hell, I don't believe it myself even now. But to make a long story short…", Michiru took a small breath to ease the tension inside. "Thanks to the contributions of Shirogane regarding Alternative IV, Humanity mass produced the XG-70 to further the capabilities of our forces. That concept was proven well during Operations 20th and Cherry Blossom, right?"

"Yes, it was Captain.", Haruka answered. "But if I may ask, what exactly does it have to do with us?"

"That concept is being tested right at this very moment, currently above us in the atmosphere. (...). Ergo, our fleet is equipping the latest prototypes on board, which will be tested against the BETA via a three-phase plan." The others were baffled, baffled at the thought of going into space once more. This time, much longer than an Orbital drop below.

She then explained the plan, titled Operation Holy Sword.

(Later….)

"...That's all for the details. Remember what I said about not letting anyone know this? Repeat once more!" The girls obeyed their orders once more, excited for the future in store. Morale was high, spirits were high, things looked good for the team. Their role of joining in Phase 2 of Holy Sword was certainly an act of disbelief, but no doubt brings ample opportunities for Humanity's cleansing of demons to come.

Then, with his back against the door looking straight at the Valkyries, stood a tall, yet gentle soul watching the happiness taking place. He smiled at them, wishing good luck in their endeavors. But…..

"First a barrage of lasers, then a trip into outer space? Boy, you girls are luckier than I'd ever was.", he remarked. The girls froze at the voice, turning towards its location. Who was it?

"Still, don't you think the fleet bombarding the Hives is a bit much? Who knows when the BETA will catch on. I believe we should remain cautious on this." That voice….

"After all…. This ain't the first time shit went up so badly we retreated. Any of you remember Yerevan? Dear god, the numbers were crazy. Those bastards ambushed us from all corners." Those golden eyes and long brown hair… it can't be.

"Ah! Could it be that I made a mistake? Sorry if I got the wrong room. I…..", he tried to explain, but the squad slowly approached the stranger, prompting him to stand straighter towards their eye level. The Valkyries…..were bewildered by this man. Bewildered by the fact….

"...Shirogane?", Chizuru inquired the man, who bores a massive resemblance to Shirogane Takeru. Initially shocked by her question, he smiled in return.

"Class Rep?", he replied, taking her aghast. There was only one person who christened the term. Only one man to call her that. "It's me, alright. The one and only, Class Rep." Holy crap, it is Shirogane Takeru! His voice is the same, his face is the same, everything about him is the fricking same! But how!? He died in Kashgar! He shouldn't even be alive.

"But….how?", Akane asked, just as puzzled as her comrades.

"Much as I'd want to explain why there's only so much time one can take. Besides… this world is a dream, isn't it?", he said.

"...What?"

"Right now, the only reason I'm here is due to accessing your memories from all of your subconsciouses. And from what I can tell, those cryo chambers did more than cure the disease. (Shiorgane, cut the crap! What the hell are you talking about?)", Hayase wasn't having this nonsense.

"At this very moment, you're connected to a psychic network accessible only to Espers. In other words…..you've all become Espers!" He puts his hands in an appulse stance with a cheeky smile. "And I think it's time to wake up, isn't it?"

( **CLAP!)**

 **[-]**

 **(Isumi's POV)**

…..

….

Ugh….

…..

Suddenly, it's so warm in here. Not so cold as before.

There's a sound of running water near me, clashing against a metal surface of sorts. My ears hear some squeaking/polishing. Cleaning his/her tools, I guess. But….. I also hear a kinda twisting and turning. It's like…..pieces splitting apart into smaller pieces, then collide together into a recognizable object. Then gears, bolts, and screws hold everything together. Wait, where'd this come from? I don't remember knowing anything like this.

My head rolls toward the side of a very soft pillow. Soon, my body follows suit, turning in the direction of the noise. I hear a slight cough, judging by the tone, from a man's voice. My eyes slowly, very slowly open to see the man.

I can see now. The man is in front of me. He's wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and has an arm missing. He's washing a metal object, alright. A…..gauntlet, I think? I don't know. It's got this weird black gem in front, and these two spikes sticking out both sides. Plus, it's so…..shiny.

Huh? Oh, he stopped. Now he's putting the gauntlet back on. ( **CLICK!)** Wow. That thing just clicked onto his arm. It must be one of those prosthetics. And he's….looking this way. I feel my body start to climb outta bed, my bones cracking the stillness away. My narrow, straight-laced pupils look straight into the man before me, standing over me looking down. He smiles a little, sitting down to see me eye to eye. He's….beautiful. His long, flowing brown hair topped with golden eyes is so hard not to stare at. A large horizontal scar across his face is visible, a burn mark shaped as a slash mark. Though, he looks really familiar.

"I see you are awake. How are you feeling now?", he asks. His voice is so deep and gentle.

"I-I'm fine, thank you. Were you the one…..who saved my life?"

"Yeah. I found you trapped inside a cryo chamber, along with your friends. Seems like you were put there for strange reasons. (My friends? How do you….). As I said, I found them with you, each trapped in a mini freezer. Of course, when I did some testing, I found bits and pieces of a disease similar to cancer. Thankfully, I managed to remove the bacteria. (So my friends are safe then.). Yep. (Oh, thank goodness.). You know anything about it?" It's a disease similar to cancer? I gasped, recalling exactly why I was frozen. I knew what he was talking about.

"We were infected with a disease left behind by the BETA. (The BETA. They did this?). Word has it they harbored eggs filled with a toxic gas, which we'd call Razuium. It's a toxin capable of melting the insides of an organism in a matter of five days. (Five days?) Yes. (Wow. That's crazy. I've never heard of the BETA engaging in such activities.)." He hasn't? What does that mean? Everyone should've known about it. The whole of major cities was infected. (Tell me. What were the places most commonly infected?)."

"Every capital city, a major metropolis, or any other city featuring important politicians and government employees were attacked. (So it was sabotage.). My guess is that the BETA could've studied more on us than we've realized, but by that point, it was already too late. Infections spread all the world, mainly due to 'accidental entry into the pipelines and sewer systems, the latter concealing the smell long enough for people to start dying." I didn't want to sound grim, but that is the whole truth here. So many things went so wrong.

"Hmm. I see." He's not taking this well. His heart-rending expression showing me how much he missed out. That face….. I… I don't know. It just…..rings a bell…. Like…. The man from my dream. No….. The man from the Valkyries. Shirogane Takeru. Can it be….. really him?

"Sir? (Hmm?) If I may ask, what's your name? You haven't told me yet, have you? (Eh? Oh, right. I forgot. I was so into our conversation I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Shirogane Takeru.) ….Eh? (It's nice to meet you. What's yours?)." Shiro…..gane? Ta-ke-ru?

Suddenly, memories of my past start flowing in my head, reminding me of who he was. He was…..he was…...he was…...

…

…..

"Miss? Miss, you're crying. Here, let me grab a tissue and…", I stop him before he gets up. I never noticed the tears falling down my face. I don't understand why I'm crying. I don't even know why I'm crying. I never knew him like I knew Masaki. He wasn't there for my whole life. And yet…..and yet….and yet….

…

"Miss?", I can't look at him. I look down to hide my streaming eyes. I know by doing this it'd hurt him too, but what choice do I have? I can't bear to even glance at him, let alone be reminded of a failure I am. In all the years after the war, I'd always think back to the moment he died, and how much everyone missed him. And still…... I never said a word. I sat back in the sidelines watching everyone fall apart after he kicked the bucket. I didn't know what to do. For the first time in my service as a Captain, I didn't know what to do. I just…..i just…don't know anymore.

A soft touch I feel on my cheek, caressing it so tenderly. His arm's pure metal, yet his hand's so warm. It's such a contradictory feeling, no more than the hatred inside me. But I can't help it.

It's… indescribable.

"You remember me don't you, Michiru?" My name. He called me by name. Suddenly, my face is staring at him again. His mournful, grief-filled face. "I'm sorry…..that I left you alone all those years ago. That I caused you…..this much pain."

…

He wipes the tears off my face with his thumb, pulling me closer towards him. "But I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere. Not this time, not ever." No, this isn't right. This isn't Shirogane. He'd never do this.

"Please. I have someone I like.", I say to distract him. "Besides, how do I even know it's you at all? You died all those years ago." Looking away from him, his hands drop to my shoulders.

" _Achieve our mission with all your might."_ What? That can't be.

" _Despair not till your last breath."_ That's the motto of the Valkyries.

" _ **Make your death count.",**_ we said together.

Oh my god…..it was true after all. He really is alive. Shirogane is alive! "But how? (How what, Michiru?) How are you alive? Me and everyone else saw you die-", he puts a finger to my lips, possibly to keep the others asleep.

"True, I died. I remember laying in that casket after we escaped. (Then…). I was reborn. (...what?). Yes. Every time I die, I come back from the dead. And I get to start over what that happens. I've done so many times I lost count." His hands trail down to mine, griping on them lightly. "I've seen carnage….surpassing what you're used to. Beyond our world….is a place far more dangerous than the whole invasion in 30 years. There's….. There's….. Hell far worse than ours. And I've seen that." He moves closer towards me, our lips barely a meter apart. My whole face is red from the heat, emitting from his touch. He's serious. There's not a hint of lying anywhere.

"Shirogane, what are you….", now he's closing in on my lips. Those dry, moist lips are coming to me. "Please, don't." I try to push him away.

"I'm sorry…..for everything." His arms wrapped around my waist. "And…..thank you." Eh? Thank you? What does he- Mmmph!?

…...

He's…..kissing me. For real, he's kissing me.

This feels so wrong. This was my first kiss, and now he took it away. He shouldn't have done this at all.

At the same time…. I don't feel bad.

In fact, I feel cozy. I feel warmness inside me. It's like the butterflies from long ago have resurrected in me. A feeling of absolute bliss.

Slowly, he lies me in bed, removing himself from my lips. Red in the face, and breathing a bit quicker, he comes in for another round. It was then that memories of my past show up at random as if trying to tell me not to do this. I know I shouldn't be doing this, I know I shouldn't.

But…

At least this once…..at least for this one moment…...give me…..what I've wanted in all of these years.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, fully embracing him.

 **[-]**

 **Oh…..my.**

…

… _ **.**_

 **Ahem. After their lovely moment together, Shirogane showed that the room she was in contained all the other girls trapped in cryo chambers. He explained that this was the best way to treat them without going back and forth between rooms. As such, he'd proceeded to wake up the other girls, conveniently in the same room as Michiru.**

 **The room in question was the infirmary, designed in an oval shape with five windows, five sinks, and 20 beds. Big enough to hold a squad.**

 **The girls wake up, surprised as well to see Takeru in good health. They remember seeing him in their dreams, which were somehow connected. Like a psychic transferring visions to others, revealing their future or anything notable. In fact, medical records show drastic alterations to their DNA structure, including G-elements in red and white blood cells.**

 **In laymen's terms, he's got a pack of fish outta water for a potential crew. Or a potential harem in the making. Whatever the choices, it doesn't matter now…..not yet.**

 **Seeing him embracing his friends once more, alive and well after 368 years of combat, hardship, and misery, he can finally rest.**

 **To once again see their faces, filled with tears of joy and hope, smiles of beatitude and delight, and most of all hope is more than enough to revitalize the drive to push on through hell.**

 **No, they don't look the same. Hayase has shorter hair, with small bangs at her cheeks, Mikoto's slightly taller with more bust to her. She measures at 34D. Miki too has shorter hair, though it frails about on the side, with her cat ear tops completely gone, and her height being the same size as Mikoto if a little shorter. Sumika has a hairband, replacing the ribbon, and twin tails. Chizuru has a braided bun alongside no glasses on her. Kei's is a large ponytail. Meiya lost the samurai look, instead opting for more traditional long hair as well as a** _ **tiny**_ **increase in bust-size. Count in Miki too. Kazama has modern glasses, Misae's face is scarred on her left cheek with a knife cut ending at her neck, Haruko's right eye is artificial, Haruka's legs are flesh again, and Kasumi is the oldest looking of them, with Heterochromia. Holy….crap.**

 **However…..such is to be expected for the future. Time, after all, is a wonderful process of aging unyielding in evolution or devolution.**

 **Except, Takeru only imagined the changes be small. He did not expect this level of difference. That wasn't to say no changes were allowed, but merely height or style was in mind.**

 **Ah, well. What could he do anyway, huh?**

 **[-]**

 **(Hallways)**

"Here leads to the mess hall, pass that is the Hanger.", Takeru explained to the girls, following him on the tour on his underwater 'base', wearing U.N uniforms and combat boots found at Yokohama. It wasn't theirs, but the clothes were needed. Course, it wasn't a base, but he wanted to surprise them. They were generally awed by the futuristic architecture, some so much, but were confused by the lines stretched across wall after wall. Takeru said it kept things lively, knowing full well of the dullness in military bases. Besides, who wouldn't want some color?

"Wow.", Kei said dryly. "What a place you have. Are you rich?", Takeru scoffed at her question.

"No, Ayamine. I'm not rich. If I was, I'd own a company, not some base out in the ocean. (Liar. You'd do more than that, would you?) Ha…. Yeah, you're probably right.", he replied defeated. He could never lie about his wishes for wealth, even if it wasn't true.

"Ayamine poses an interesting subject, however. Clearly, you managed to construct a site large as this. Therefore, it would not fall out the realm of possibility to assume your great wealth.", Meiya responded.

"Well Meiya, what you're about to witness may just confirm your hypothesis, or confuse you even further. (And what does that mean, Takeru?). You're about to find out. We're here.", they arrived at the bridge door, the others gazing at the wolf logo.

"Hee….. I don't suppose that'd be your company mascot, hmm?", Hayase cheekily asked. Takeru smiled in response.

"Maybe. Can't tell ya yet, but you'll see in a moment.", he walked towards the door, receiving an open welcome in return. As he enters the room, the others follow suit, one by one setting foot into the lit-up bridge. Or a command center, as they saw it. And who wouldn't? Takeru never told them it's a ship. He stood by the wheel covered by a long coat accompanied by his saber danging at the collar, while the others strolled to the stations utterly baffled at everything.

"Amazing.", Kazama remarked, astonished by the radar/sonar station. "This is unbelievable beyond any imagination. Do you see this, Misae-san?", she turned to Munakata.

"Good grief. Someone actually designed a holographic keyboard. And here I thought it was a joke.", Munakata shared her sentiments.

"Ha! First time I've heard you say that, Munakata. I'm gonna quote you on that.", said an amused Hayase by the gunnery station next to Akane and Haruka. Munakata shrugged in response.

"Quote me on what, Hayase? You're just as shocked as I am, aren't you? (Course I am. You said it yourself, we joked about this shit. And now…..suddenly we got holographic technology.) Last time I checked, you were the one proposing such a silly idea. (But, it ain't silly now. So take your medicine already, would you?) Oh dear, I've been burned. Can someone cool me down~?", she responded mockingly, Hayase chuckling silently.

"But you know….sometimes we joke about crazy ideas, then sooner than later, it becomes reality.", Mikoto chimed in.

"Hee….really? My dad always say things happen at random without preparing for it.", Miki acknowledged. The two of them were near the engine station, alongside Haruko, and Sumika.

"If it were up to me, I'd let things be. I wouldn't cross that line if it ain't worth the risk.", Chizuru retorted, channeling her experience as a squad leader. Her and Ayamine were at the tactical overlay, along with Meiya, Kasumi, and Michiru.

"Oh no. Turning scaredy cat on us? Not a good sign.", Kei countered, Chizuru waving it off with disinterest in her expression. "...No comment?"

"No comment, Ayamine.", Chizuru sighing in discontent.

"So what do you think? Pretty nifty, ain't it?", Takeru wondered about their reactions.

"It is certainly a marvel to the eye. I could gaze upon the interior all day. But that only revives my question: How on earth did you manage to build this base?", Meiya replied.

"Screw that, I have a thousand questions. Like where'd the technology come from?", Hayase's turn.

"Why is there a station for engines and radar? You never told us this was a ship.", Haruko's turn.

"And what are you doing hanging a coat without a rack? That is not how you treat your clothes.", Kazama inquired, only met by faces of confusion. "What? Am I wrong to ask that?"

"Alright, I understand. You're all wondering about what's going on. And I get that. Which is why….", he grabbed the coat off the wheel, his sword high in the air. The sheathed blade spun around 8 times till his hand caught it by the top, his jacket on the floor. The uncovering revealed the wheel to the girls, surprised at its appearance. The wheel with an empty handle.

"No…..way.", Kei uttered at the unexpected.

"Is that a….helm's wheel?", Meiya queried. "Takeru….are we on-", he unsheathed his blade, jerking the others back. He raised his sword blade pointing down and inserted it into the hole, powering up the ship. He grabbed his coat, and with style, puts it on. The coat was blue with the logo in red on his back.

"Alright, ladies. What you're about to witness is the birth of an adventure, so buckle up everyone. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

 **[-]**

 _ **At last the gang reunites.**_

 _ **But still, they require answers pertaining to their current situation.**_

 _ **With the emperor by their side,**_

 _ **Maybe now things could turn in their favor.**_

 _ **The only question is what is the threat?**_

 _ **And what will be in store for their future?**_

 _ **Will they finally discover the truth about Yokohama?**_

 _ **Or will they face an enemy previously unknown now under the spotlight?**_

 _ **There can only be so many questions.**_

(to be continued)

[-]

Author's note

Alright, confession time. I felt this was something really needed in Alternative.

Takeru and Michiru not as lieutenant and Captain, but as previous lovers reunited under new circumstances.

Hell, there's barely anything about these two privately other than a throwaway line from Obento's fic about a golden shower. If you don't know what I mean, check out world salvation chapter 21. It's uh….quite a read.

Anyway, have a nice day everyone. Peace!


	9. Chapter 9: Alone

Chapter 9: Alone

(Journal Entry 1: March 22, 2071)

 _My name is Shirogane Takeru. By now, that much is obvious to anyone who knows about me. I mean, REALLY knows about me. To the average man, I may be another hotshot in over his head. And I wouldn't blame them for that. I truly would not blame them for that._

 _But that's where the similarities end. See, your mileage may vary on me, but if you've known me, then you'd understand the lunacy of my experience. You'd know how much time passed on me, yet I still go on fighting the good fight even now after being buried for 69 years. I died in 2002 after Operation Cherry blossom, after giving the 'Superior' a taste of his medicine. All's well that end well, huh?_

 _Nope. Next thing I know, I wake up inside a bed of flowers wearing a funeral suit, feeling more powerful than God knows what. It's like waking up in a mad scientist's laboratory, strange as that sounds. Naturally, I opened up the coffin like an idiot, dug through the dirt suffocating my ass, then BOOM!; found myself in a cemetery outside of Kyoto. No one saw me since it was dark, but I can imagine their screams of terror. Forgetting that, it's just so confusing. I don't even know how I'm still here at all. I should be dead and back to square one._

 _But I'm here. Alive and well, flying a freaking pirate ship. A pirate spaceship, mind you. Not every day the wackiness switches to eleven. Heck, you'd probably have a better time understanding this than I do. Whoever you are, I suppose you want to know who I was and what I do after somehow kicking the bucket._

 _Don't worry. You're not alone._

 _Only wish the girls weren't._

 **[-]**

 **(Present day)**

Fear. Confusion. Vigilance. Intensity.

Those were the four emotions each of the girls felt during this long walk to a 'special surprise', as Takeru deemed it. Not amazed they didn't plan on pinning him down on a table and subjecting him to interrogation. Or even commit acts of passion-infused torture on the man, but a topic for another day.

Sounds of echoing footsteps filled the lined halls with eeriness, equal to their minds hearing noises from the paranormal. In a way, they were the ghosts of time wandering the halls of a vessel saved for barbarians. Truthfully, they saw this ship as not an exploration ship. Oh no, it wasn't.

This was a pirate ship, evident by the logo on the bridge door and on his coat, staring back at him from behind. It stops, or rather he stops, at a door. This one was a bit taller than the bridge door, big enough for an Exoskeleton suit to walk through. Takeru turned around.

"I know you're all tired from the sleep. Probably even seasick from that surfacing we did. But please bear with me. I promise I will explain everything.", he assured them, worried as he is.

"Don't try to baby us, Shirogane.", Hayase said baffling Takeru. "I can see this not ending well if you make the wrong move."

"And just what the hell does that mean, Hayase?", Takeru replied. "What, do you suddenly want to kill me or something?"

"Not what I want at all. What I want, or wanted, is a simple explanation for all of this. The ship, you, and why we're here at all.", she motioned to the others.

"I told you, didn't I? I found you locked up in refrigerators, then I got you out. You've had some disease worse than cancer, which was already cured before I came. I wanted to save you.", he emphasized greatly.

"Stop it, Hayase. There's no point in acting like this. We already know what happened, no? We were put into those freezers after the Superioris outbreak. During which, they'd inject the cure into us while asleep. Any of that ring a bell?" Isumi explained cooly.

"It does. Yeah, it does but….that doesn't explain why I feel so weird. (What?) Don't you feel it too? The constant noise…..the slight headaches….something happened to us goddamnit! Hell, didn't we all share the same dream?", she explained. One by one, the girls thought about her words thinking about that possibility, soon realizing her words were the truth.

"Actually….yeah, she's right. I remembered being in the briefing room when we discussed Operation Holy Sword 5 days after Cherry Blossom. Hayase-san, Akane…..everyone was there. Including…..", Kashiwagi remarked, memorizing the dream in order.

"Including….who? Who else was there, Haruko?", Akane comforted her friend.

"I… I don't know. It's so blurry. Hard to make out this person.", her hand flat on her forehead.

"What did he/she look like, Kashiwagi? Are there any notable characteristics noteworthy to point out?", Meiya joined in. "Hair color, height…..whatever you can think of, speak."

Haruko stood finger on her chin hoping to recall the person in question. She closes her eyes for a minute, takes a small breath or two, concentrating on precisely that moment. Hard enough with the headaches bangin' inside, now she's gotta remember some nobody in a dream.

"Guys, please.", Akane stepped in. "We shouldn't force her to do this. No one can remember anything from a dream, not even I or Haruko. Look you're all on edge, I get that. You have so many questions to ask it'd hurt your head. But for god's sake, think of what you're doing."

"You don't think we know that, Akane?", Sakaki said, eyes looking her way. "Shirogane here has been leading us down some creepy hallway, and we're following along waiting for answers. You don't feel that too?"

"Chizuru, I…..I know that! I know that, but….", Akane shook her head unknowing of her next words. The girls stared her for an answer.

"Everyone, please stop this.", Haruka took to defending her sister. "Ganging up on my sister will not help any of us. Right now, there's only one person who knows what going on. So let's do the right thing and ask him." They finally turned to Takeru, standing there with a pocketed hand.

"How about it, Shirogane? Wanna cool the heat around here?", Munakata suggested. Takeru sighed slightly, seeing the argument unfold before him. He knew he'd explain soon, just not in a state of distress. What good is fighting over an issue easily solved? Better now than never, right?

"Takeru, please! Do not prolong the inevitable." He could not argue with Meiya there. Time's up, now it was Teatime. He inhaled a little bit before leaning his body against the door.

"Okay… I'll talk. You guys are long overdue for an explanation, anyway. No…...make that 30 years long", the girls twitched at his statement, utterly baffled at his words.

"I know you're confused. I'd be too in your shoes. But long story short…", they waited for his words, "you girls cryo-slept for 30 years. Today's date is April 27, 2036. The time is 8:30 PM."

…

…..

Their faces…..lit up horrified. Unsettled by his explanation. Could it really be true? Could they have actually for 30 years?

No, it doesn't make any sense at all. How can it? How does one stay frozen for 30 years, nary a single soul to pry them outta their coffins?

"We….. we slept….", Tamase utters softly, "for over 30 years? B-but….but the doctors said we'd wake up in 5."

"Tama….", he whispered seeing the damage he'd done. He can't help but feel stupid at his bluntness. "I wouldn't lie, would I?" Why did he say that!? Now he just added fuel to the fire.

"This…..this is just wrong.", her eyes began to water, "this is all some big fat joke! Or a dream!" She rushes to him, grabbing his shirt. "Tell me this is a dream! Tell me this isn't real. Cause….if it's true….then papa….papa is…."

"Gone. (Huh?) I'm sorry, Tama. While you were still asleep, I checked on any records on your father. In fact, I looked for anything related to everyone's families.", Takeru kneeled down to her level, eye-to-eye. "Tamase Genjousai….is gone, Tama. He passed….during the war of extinction." Tamase was heartbroken, confused, and traumatized beyond belief. She tried to hold back the tears, not willing herself to wail. She could not cry, she did not want cry, therefore she must not cry. That is what she told herself.

Witnessing her holding back, he took her in his arms, face down in her shoulders with his metal hand behind her head. He blamed himself in his lateness to saving the Undersecretary. He knew it wasn't his fault, he only landed at the wrong time. But how could he tell her this…..and not feel ashamed?

"So…..does that mean…..dad's gone too?", Mikoto realized the possibility of her father the same way. Her eyes fill with tears, prompting Takeru to let go of Tamase. He smiles sadly, shame written all over. She looks toward her friend, surrounded in mourning by the others. She rushes over to her, embracing her in a hug. Takeru stands up, that sad smile watching over the grieving. This was too painful to watch. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Girls.", he got their attention. "Follow me. I'll show you more of the truth."

 **[-]**

 **(Captain's quarters)**

 **The tower was the perfect spot for the best of the whole ship, even if its window belonged to the Captain's room. The Quarters' walls were black, green lines running throughout. The desk was metal bolted down by the legs, containing a holographic keyboard, and screen as the computer stand-in. There was an in-vase blue rose, a statue of a knight on horseback, and a lovely pattern of red marks covering the top.**

 **Next to it was one shelf with a glass covering, housing 7 figures from 7 mecha shows. From super robot to real robot, emphasizing his nerdy side.**

 **The bed was a king-sized bed, the white mattress surrounded in red and white.**

 **The girls were confused by his decision, initially concluding he wanted to comfort them via sexual means. Course, that wasn't his intention at all.**

 **When he said he wanted to show them more of the truth, he meant showing them every bit of research he did night and day while they were frozen. He showed information from every database in the world hackable from his computer. He elaborated further, noting it wasn't just databases, but satellites and radio stations still active on Earth.**

 **Turns out a lot took place, and not the good kind. The BETA was wiped off the Earth like promised but afterward is where shit started to hit the fan. And hit the fan it did, as Earth soon devolved into a state of extinction uncomparable to the 30 years of torture under their adversaries. This story is quite the tale.**

 **Ahem.**

 **After Operation Cherry Blossom succeded, Target one's destruction bought Humanity 20 years of survival. The XG-70 was a big success, the colony ships began innovation as a space fleet, and the whole world slowly but surely embarked on a journey towards a future of prosperity, peace, and harmony. At least, that's what it happened for 5 straight years.**

 **During which, Humanity set a course on Expeditions to the Moon and Mars, both of whom yield successful results across the board. The collection of resources from both sites of the system meant Mankind once again had the chance to advance themselves faster than the Industrial revolution or Meiji revolution combined. This was the moment to develop technology able to connect to the world together, uniting everyone under one solitary wing. Most agreed to an idea, knowing it'd never put the sacrifices of their brothers and sisters in vain. Some disliked the idea, seeing the idea as wishful, utopia nonsense straight out of an idiot's imagination. But there was one group most notorious for their stance on Earth, a stance controversial enough for news anchors to cut off feeds of their members. A group so despised by everyone, yet no one knew who or what they were. Were they a terrorist group known to inflict harm like the RLF? Were they an organization capable of misdeeds that short of potentially crippling the world economically? Was it a political party so corrupted the locals wanted heads on a stake?**

 **No.**

 **It was none of those things, yet all of those things.**

 **It was the group that began Mankind's trip into hell. Documentaries and movies have been made about these people. But they weren't just people. They were a secret society.**

 **A secret society going by the name of the Dominion of Earth.**

 **[-]**

 **Once upon a time, during what seemed to be a chance for exploration into space beyond our system, a local, unknown terrorist group from America infiltrated the space fleet under the guises of soldiers to their respective nations.**

 **The space fleet was founded by the United Nations, funded by the nations of Earth, and created for the singular purpose of guarding the planet against any possible alien treat outside the BETA. They were originally colony ships part of a migration plan to move 100,000 people to an Earth-like planet 4.1 lightyears away. However, after the war ended, the need for tougher defense along the atmospheric frontier raised considerably more support than the idea of exploration into unknown territory. It'd be riskier to embark on a voyage destined to kill any or all volunteers, crew, and passengers aboard.**

 **That's where the Dominion of Earth comes in.**

 **And from here on out…..is where the journey truly begins.**

 **See, the recovered data on the Dominion didn't yield much to their origins. All that Takeru knows is the Dominion originated from America, as a secret society home to families of aristocracy and nobility. From multi-generational clans to royalty from the Middle East and Europe. In short, they'd be the richest guys anyone would've known.**

 **But that's where the trial ends. Nothing on them suggests of ill well or contempt in their actions. According to history, their members never engaged in ritualistic actions commonly found in secret societies. Their teachings always state to conceal their identities from the world and manipulate without detection. Sure, they'd manipulate government officials to their bidding, but only because most of them were individuals hated or protested by the people. They'd set up protest movements against autocratic countries, including ones which some of their own resided. They'd convince mayors, presidents, and even other Secret societies to join their side, further gaining numbers by the day.**

 **Then…...Nothing.**

 **There is nothing more regarding the Dominion. Everything he learned about was through anything available to him.**

 **It seems those guys were adamant in their hidden identities, thus most likely ordered all compromising information destroyed or burned.**

 **Kinda a shame there isn't much to work off here. At the same time, there is a bright spot.**

 **He's acquired information on the whereabouts of the girls' families.**

 **And…..it's not good.**

 **Most of them passed, some never getting a proper funeral.**

 **Haruko's brothers died during a civil war in Japan. The Shogun died during a takeover of the Empire. Miki's father had cancer, thus he was ill-fit to see his encased daughter. Mikoto's father, Sakon, was diagnosed with dementia in 2008, leaving him too ill-fit to visit his daughter. Sakaki Kurechika, Prime Minister of Japan and Chizuru's dad, was assassinated during the civil war of 2009. Oddly enough, there was no information concerning Isumi's family. It's like they just disappeared.**

 **Needless to say, the tragedy was too much to handle. At least for 207B, for they had their families alive and well still. Thus, the Captain decided it'd be best to rest for tonight. The emotional roller coaster had its fun, but it was time to get off.**

 **Hence, he showed them the barracks, each room packing two large beds with a small desk to its side, and one bathroom.**

 **They needed a place nowhere near him, and that was final.**

 **He couldn't bear to see any more pain on their faces. No more should he'd have to witness the results of reckless actions coming in tears and shame.**

 **No more, goddamnit. No more.**

 **[-]**

 **(11:35 PM, Takeru's POV)**

Ugh.

Damn it all, I can't sleep. I'm too tired, but I can't sleep.

Today's been a fucking nightmare already, and goddamnit if I close my eyes for just one solid second, so god help me I'll jump out that window.

Sitting here at my desk ain't helping a damn thing, but it's giving me a reason not to wake up sweating. All those nightmares about my past irk me so much I bang my head on the desk to forget them. Or at least…. I try to.

Argh, just what the hell am I doing?

I already unleashed this puppy out into the bright blue sea, yet still no idea on where Yuuko is. I've checked every location, every alias, every member of her little faction, and still a dead-end. It just goes to show how much she prepared for this. Prepared for what? I don't know. Fuck, neither do the others I'm guessing.

I mean, how would they know exactly? The data shows me they disbanded after Operation Holy sword, so that puts Yuuko's disappearance after the war obviously. But if that's the case, then what was she up to? Was she planning on starting a war with Humanity, to gain more power than she ever had? Or was she really the victim all along, now cast out as a fugitive by Humanity?

Agh.

So many questions, and so much time.

And I'm not willing to stay up anymore. But if it keeps those nightmares out, then insomnia here I come. Three days this goes on, and I don't know how to stop it.

…..

Alright, you know what?

I need a shower. If I'm going to do this, might as well get clean. I get up, stretch my bones for a bit, then head for the bathroom on my left. Before that, I throw my coat on my chair, landing a perfect shot on the seat. I take off my boots to place them near the chair. Finally, I head inside.

Next…..came the sweet relief of water running down my body enclosing all over my scarred shell. This body of mine has seen better days, barring bullet wounds, stab wounds, the diagonal slash covering my abs, and a large burnt X on my neck aside. That last one was a memento of my time as a scientist in the Royal guard. During such 'glorious' times, they'd brand their members with a mark of loyalty, given only by the emperor himself. Truthfully, those were the times Japan went haywire, and a dictator showed up on our doorstep to make things shitter than before. God, I hated those days. Had to make a transformable dragon to show 'em who's boss.

Course it failed, seeing how the project was a bust, even though I'm pretty sure one of my members was a spy. Wait, was she a spy? Was it a she?

Eh, who knows. I'm too tired on think about it.

 **[-]**

…

…..

 _No, no. No, not this again._

…

 _No, for god's sake, no!_

…

 _Don't do this, sensei. You don't have to do this. There's no point in doing this._

… _._

 _Sensei, please. Listen to yourself._

… _.._

 _No, please. Don't kill her!_

… _._ _._

… _..._

… _._

 _No. No! NO!_

 _Sensei, you bitch! Do you have any idea what you did!?_

 _You killed her, for god's sake! You killed your own best friend!_

 _How could you!? How….COULD YOU!?_

 _I TRUSTED YOU. I PROTECTED YOU! I EVEN LOVED YOU!_

 _WHY, SENSEI!?_

 _WHY?_

 _WHY!?_

 _WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!?_

…

… _..._

… _._

 _ **Ta…!**_

 _ **..Keru..!**_

 _ **Ta… keru..!**_

 _ **TAKERU!**_

 _[-]_

"Takeru? Takeru!", a voice called him from the outside, keeping his head cool with a wet towel.

"AAAH! What? What is it!? Did I…", he jolted awake, sitting up fast causing the towel to fall down in his laps. His gasps for breath are rigid possibly due to the trauma posed by his dreams. He shuts his eyes for a minute to get a reading on himself till he lies back down. One long deep breath was enough to calm him down where he finally lays still in peace.

"Holy crap. That was insane.", he remarked on the nightmare terrified of it. "I've never had something so freaky. So…..vivid."

"Takeru-san?", he heard from the side. He looked to see Miki, Chizuru, Haruko, Mikoto, Meiya, Michiru, Kasumi, Kei, and Sumika all kneeled down beside him.

"Hey. I uh…..didn't see you there. (Are you alright, Takeru-san?). …..ha…..Yeah. I think so." , he appreciated the arrival of the girls. But…

"What are you all doing here? Can't sleep?"

"Yes.", Meiya answered. "The nine of us were unable to lodge in our rooms. Mostly likely due to the prior events. Thus, we thought it best to rest here for the night."

"Then, outta nowhere, we heard you scream. Luckily, your door was unlocked, so we kinda barged in.", Mikoto continued.

"I almost had a heart attack when I saw you! You were sweating bullets and screaming the professor's name. My heart stopped just looking at you. I was so scared I didn't what to do!", Michiru confessed, Haruko caressing her back in support.

"It's a good thing we're here. Otherwise, I would've never known you were suffering like this.", Chizuru finished the story. Takeru slowly rose outta bed into a knee-sitting position, prompting the girls to rise up only then to sit next to him. He got a good look at their nightly wear.

Meiya's was a standard kimono, Miki's a red set of pajamas, Mikoto's blue shirt, and green pants, Kei's a peach-colored sleepshirt with black panties, Chizuru's a V-neck tank top and short pants, Kasumi had her black nightgown, Sumika's was a featherweight set, Haruko too wore a tank top and short pants, and Michiru had a see-through purple Negligee.

The girls sit there in silence, contemplating what to do next. They know it was all a bad dream, but something else was at play here. Something far greater than themselves.

"Hey, Shirogane.", Kei asked next to him. "Can I massage your back?", the girls jumped at her words responding with a slight blush on their faces. Takeru contrastingly remains calm, only rubbing his neck leading into a proper sitting position.

"Go ahead. I don't mind either way. (You sure?). Yeah…. Frankly, I needed it anyway.", he accepted.

"Then… if you'll excuse me." Kei crawls behind, her hands crackling knuckles ever so softly. She starts off at the shoulders, rubbing them slowly.

"So…..what happened, Shirogane-kun? Do you wanna maybe…..tell us about this dream?"

"And why were you screaming Kouzuki-sensei's name and cursing it?", Haruko and Sumika inquired.

"Did you hate the professor enough to say that?", Michiru joined in.

"You could say that. At some point, I would've gone to great lengths to kill her for tricking me. (Tricking you?) It's a memory of mine from long ago. Buried deep inside my head forever haunting me till my grave. ( **scoffs)**...If you ask me, that'd be the least lethal way to die."

"What makes you say that?"

"My intuition, perhaps. I've seen so much torture it's like my brain is mushed pudding around it. It shuts, and you have no idea what to do."

"That explains the tattoo on your neck?", Kei chimed in pointing that out. The others just noticing that mark now.

"What? Oh, that. Now that…...is a long story. (Why's that?). Right now, I'm too exhausted to even think straight. I need to sleep. I need to, but…."

"Those nightmares giving you trouble?", Miki innocently asked. Takeru nodded once. "Then…..can we sleep here with you?"

"What?"

"I know it's not much, but…..if it'll help you sleep better, I'm willing to take that chance. So does everyone here."

He looked around to see the girls crossed armed or hiding their blush under their front hair. What Miki said was embarrassing, but….

"Are you all sure about this?", he wanted to know.

In return, they nodded in agreement. Takeru, seeing that no more can be done, shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then.", their spirits lifted at his response. "But first….. Ayamine." He turned to her.

"Yeah?" They sat across face to face. Takeru, in motion quick to the eye, leaned forward to give a soft kiss on her lips. Naturally, she was surprised, as were the girls witnessing such an act. Blushed, they did and covered their mouths in shock. His front hair covered his eyes, as he slowly removed himself from her. A warm smile was his response.

"A good night's kiss, that was."

 **[-]**

 _ **So far not much is known**_

 _ **But what is present is very disturbing.**_

 _ **Whoever the Dominion of Earth is**_

 _ **They made a mistake messing with the Emperor.**_

 _ **And they will regret it big time.**_

(To be continued)

 **[-]**

 **Author's note**

At last, the buildup finally pays off. This was hell to write.

Quick note: that journal entry is from before this timeline. So that was a Takeru who traveled the Galaxy and knows places.

Although, he never visited the planet Humanity colonized after the war. Why? Let's just say he was busy…..REAL busy.

Now if you'll excuse me, I need a break. 4000 words in two days is a bitch.

Thank you, have a good day. Peace!


	10. Chapter 10: My Hero

Chapter 10: My Hero

 **(5/2/2036)**

Takeru and the girls once again stand before that very door, the setting toward the harsh truth revealed to them. The truth of a long, sleep-filled existence past their expected living deadline. He knew what he'll show them may surprise them at best, or irk them at worst. Either way, the time has come for the crew of his ship, a vessel of no name, to prepare for the possible coming threats of Earth or the Galaxy. Possibilities range in the middle, however cautious he'll remain. Events such as these require much deliberation.

"So? What are we doing back here, Shirogane? Here to give us more tragedy?", a question posed by Chizuru. A very good one indeed.

"No, not exactly.", he countered. "What you're about to witness….is something far greater than you've possibly imagined. Trust me….you'll like it.", finishing with a smile. She rolled her eyes at his cockiness but decided to play along. Better hope for something, she thought.

As his footsteps echo near the door, it swooshes open at a split second, unveiling a room covered in blackness barring red glowing lights emitting some brightness. He walks in as do the others after, but their looks of discomfort linger from stepping more into the night. Then as all personnel present stop at maybe 20 feet away, the door closes sending shivers down their spine, as their eyes exhibited shadowed fright.

"W-What is this? What's going on, Takeru-san?", Miki asked in a panicked voice.

"Miki-san! Where are you?", Mikoto, previously to her, couldn't find now.

"Takeru-chan! What the heck is going on? Why are we here?", first Sumika.

"Yeah, what she said! You mind telling us the reason for this?", then Chizuru.

"Come on man, this isn't funny. You know I hate the dark.", lastly Kei. Truthfully, she doesn't. She just hates dark, closed spaces full of terror.

"Don't worry, I'll get 'em on. But first…..", he took a deep breath, holding it for 5 seconds till releasing it. Then…..

"LUNAAAAAAA!, they jumped at his outburst, "WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO TURN THE FREAKING LIGHTS ON, HUH!? YOUR CAPTAIN'S ORDERING YA!" Just like that, the ceiling lights magically came on at his request, showcasing a metallic silver hanger with twenty 22-meter pilotable grey robots in 20 spots. All with those red lights now spread out in lines, the unlit green eyes now more visible. Alongside with its square-ish shoulders, sleek-n'-agile design, and an antenna on its left ear side. It resembled more of a knight than a TSF.

" **Apologies, Captain. I forgot this was still an occurrence.",** said a voice high above.

"Haaaa…doesn't matter now. Look, you may be the ship's AI powering Albion via the G-Core, but for god's sake, turn the lights on before I come in. Were you trying to scare us to death? **(That was not my intention at all. I just did not...)** ….know I was here? ( **Yes, that is correct.)** Ha… well, all is forgiven. Oh yeah, that reminds me." He turned to the ladies, confused and unsettled by this point. He doesn't blame them. "Everyone, that was Luna. She's the AI in control of Albion, my ship. She runs the core, engines, and all defense systems onboard. In fact, she even has her own protocol relating to intruders, where any and all crew temporary or permanent is scanned and designated as such. Hope this explains a little about this vessel." They seemed to buy it, knowing how this ship is more futuristic than any Navy ship or carrier before.

"Anyways, that was that, and this is the main event.", he gestured towards the robots, their eyes observing them with such interest. "Ladies, meet the Type-36 Fujin. This bad boy contains a G-reactor, a fuel source infused with G-elements usable for 10 years. A deployable beam shield on the left forearm, able to counter any laser attacks. Its back thrusters, hoverable feet, armor made from Destroyer shell, and carbon joints taken from a Hammerhead's arms means this package was designed using BETA parts and data from all TSFs worldwide." Eyes were locked onto all stationed units present. They were amazed by the more compact design, excluding the large shoulders of previous models. This was something no man would have created, and yet….

"Hee…...", Haruko uttered. "This is amazing."

"Wowieeeee!~", Miki's eyes sparkled like mini firecrackers.

"You have 20 of these? Holy crap. Touko, are you seeing this?", Munakata turned to Kazama.

"Perhaps he required an army for the coming forces. I'm amazed you were able to produce enough for everyone, Shirogane-san.", Kazama smiled.

"Nothing to brag about. Just thought Albion needed some guards to fall behind. Don't want nobody scratching his shiny behind.", he shrugged slightly, watching everyone point their attention to him.

"How on earth did you accomplish such a feat of high magnitude? Surely an ally or acquaintance assisted you during this task.", Meiya wondered about that. How did he do it?

"Hard to say. After these babies were finished, I only remember bits and pieces of that time. My head's got so much fragmented you'd think an egg was shattered.", he walked towards the girls a little, a look of interest on him. "But I gotta ask everybody one thing. That okay?" Seemingly baffled by his actions, but nodded regardless. They probably knew what he'll ask is an offer.

"It wasn't easy…..searching for any remaining family or loved ones, only to find out they passed death's door. If anything, you girls…..don't deserve this. In fact, if I had the opportunity in my hands, I'd go back in time to stop them going into the afterlife."

"..."

"But that's all in the past now. And there ain't nothing we can about that. So that's why…... I wanna ask for your help."

"?", they wondered. What does he mean?

…

…

….

"I know where the BETA's home planet is."

"-!?", Wait, what!? Is he seriously telling them this?

"5.4 million light years away, this planet is home to the Creators, which we know from the Superior's words." a collective nodded to his statement. "He told you how their numbers were 10x ^ 37, right?"

"Yes he told us, but where are you going with this?", Michiru was concerned. Is he going mad?

"The thing is…... I know a lot more about the BETA than anyone from the U.N brass, scientists, or even the professor combined." He crossed his arms in retrospective, "Might as well admit that straightaway…..seeing how I was a test subject designed by Target One."

"-!?", gasps came around in a flash. They looked at each other in disbelief, unable to process his words. Except for Kasumi.

"Suppose she didn't tell ya. Heck, she's the only one who I've talked to about this. Isn't that right, Kasumi?", now the eyes pointed toward Yashiro. She felt her mind became transparent as pressure from all sides consumed her.

"Takeru-san…", she replied heartbrokenly. "Why?"

"I'm done keeping secrets about this, Kasumi. Everyone needed to know this sooner or later. Besides, it only stayed that way due to threats from Yuuko." he answered coldly. "But don't think I'm doing this for revenge on her. I don't care whether that psychotic, manipulating, arrogant cunt is plastered from her precious sake on a foreign planet. I want every answer outta her mouth about what the hell happened to our home! You remember how that good-for-nothing whore did nothing but use us as her pawns in paws to clean up her messes on missions an ant couldn't survive in." His speech shocked the room by storm. "What? Is it wrong to call her that? She made me her errand boy, for fuck's sake."

"No, it's not that, Shirogane. it's…..uh... (It's what, Class Rep?). We never heard you swear so much. You've grown quite a dirty mouth, haven't you?"

"Class Rep, I am offended by your words. Are you saying I swore in my life? (Uh…..Well….not so frequently, that's for sure). Frequently, huh? Now there's the-"

( **BLAAAAARE! BLAAAARE! BLAAAAARE!)**

That was the alarm. There's an enemy already? Who is it?

" **Attention. One hostile signature detected at 50 miles northwest, coming in from orbit. Scans show it is a Golem from the planet of Zactar-37. All personnel report to battle stations."**

"Come on, let's go.", Takeru directed the girls to the bridge.

 **[-]**

 **(Bridge)**

"You said there's only one of them, Luna?", Takeru asked, looking through the windows. The others simply started at the mist in front. A ginormous mist, to be exact.

" **Yes. Height is 110 meters, weight is 400 pounds and total points of armor are 53%."**

"So, he's a scout. And just what in the hell is he doing here?"

"Takeru. You know this enemy?", Meiya said.

"Nope. Not until now. Best we keep still and see what happens.", he suggested while the mist began slowly clearing up. With each passing minute, a silhouette emerges from the cover, the unknown beast standing up without pain or lingering side effects. This motherfucker was perfectly fine after surviving a fall to Earth. Who was this guy?

That question just got answered after the mist disappeared, revealing an armored warrior of Destroyer shells, one eye on his face, spiked sword and turtle-like shield, and worse of all, tall as the eye can see, almost touching the clouds halfway.

Shit just got real. And Takeru knew that. He could've easily had foresaw this coming event. But that didn't matter. He rushed back to the wheel and pulled out a radio from the center hidden under a panel. He rose it to his lips.

"This is Captain Shirogane Takeru of the Albion. Identify yourself, Zactar Scout.", his command was imposing.

"Zactar?", a confused Isumi whispered.

" **IT APPEARS YOU RECOGNIZE OUR EXISTENCE. FOR THAT, I AM THANKFUL.",** the monster spoke, surprising everyone but Takeru. " **I AM AFFILIATED WITH THE ROYAL GUARD OF THE GARLEUM EMPIRE, A NATION THAT WHICH ITS CITIZENS YOU 'HUMANS' REFER TO AS BETA."** The Valkyries had no idea what he was talking about, let alone understand the Empire portion. Takeru is doing just fine, though.

"And what brings your presence to a backwater planet like ours?", he wondered how that beast knew of Earth at all.

" **I COME BY ORDER OF HIS MAJESTY, WHO GRACED THE OPPORTUNITY TO EXTERMINATE ANY REMAINING THREATS TO THE STABILITY OF THE EMPIRE. WHETHER SMALL OR LARGE, WE WILL NOT ALLOW THE UNIVERSE TO PRODUCE SOLDIERS FOOLISH TO TAKE US ON. ESPECIALLY IF THE LIKES OF YOU MERELY WISH FOR THE GENOCIDE OF MY HOMELAND, ONLY WHICH COMES FROM THE STOLEN POWER OF ALTERIAN MAGIC! YOU! DEFILER OF THE DIVINE AND THIEF OF SORCERY, SHIROGANE TAKERU!"**

"Hooo, so you do remember my name. Funny how the Superior never told me anything about an Empire. He told me it was him and the creators."

" **THE CREATORS MEAN NOTHING IN THE GRANDER PICTURE. THEY ARE MERELY SERVANTS IN CHARGE OF OPERATIONS ACROSS THE GALAXY! THAT ALSO INCLUDES ELIMINATING ANY POSSIBLE DANGER TO OUR COLLECTIVE SOCIETY. YOU WOULD KNOW THAT, WOULDN'T YOU SHIROGANE TAKERU?"**

"If by possible danger, you mean the fact concerning Mr. almighty Superior infusing me with 'Alterian' magic somehow constituting to me kicking his ass at Kashgar?", Kasumi twitched at his words. "Yeah. I danced this dance before, I can do it again on 'your majesty' anytime."

" **DO YOU DARE MOCK THE CROWN!?"**

"I'm mocking your crappy way of collateral damage without a hint of strategy. You just rush in with large numbers letting it do the talking. You conveniently alter patterns when studying us, so desperate to gain the upper hand. Which means, that you guys are some of the dumbest sons of bitches ever conceived in the entire galaxy!"

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? DID. YOU. SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!?"**

…

Their ears almost bleed from his screaming. He sounded so childish they thought a child was yelling from the bridge. Who on earth could scream so…...badly? Takeru hand-covered the radio, his attention on everyone.

"Is everyone alright?", he asked worryingly.

"We're okay, sweetie. It's only just a scratch. Nothing Q-tips can't fix.", Misae replied, holding Touko in her arms. "Right, Touko?"

"That noise certainly gave me a heart attack, But my hearing is unaffected, yes." The two of them let go of each other. Takeru uncovered the radio.

"What's it gonna be, Golem? Are we talking or are we fighting?", the girls looked back horrified at him. They looked at him like a madman.

" **ARE YOU SUGGESTING A CHALLENGE?"**

"This would've happened eventually. And since you're here, well…... I congratulate you on becoming my first kill."

" **WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT."** Takeru closed the transmission. He saw the girls' unbelievably astonished faces. This wasn't uncommon for anyone like him. Perhaps over these 300 years, his level of amazement diminished quite severely. He remembered what Zactar-37, home of the BETA, takes after. That being an image of a peaceful world full of despair, misery, and torture. Staring down at his gem-encased gauntlet, he reminds himself of the experience of fighting day by day night by night fighting Garleum's forces. But he'd never wished for this, truthfully. All he wanted was to live in solace with the girls, exploring the galaxy without interference. In truth, he had enough of being the hero. He wasn't born to be a hero, nor willed to be a hero. At the same time, he felt glad about it. Knowing how dangerous war is, he took it upon to participate in a cause hoping for change. Change never came. Or it seems that way.

No matter. An encounter with a Golem is nothing to fret on. Golems never came to Earth, he fought hundreds of them, so what's there to panic? Everybody saw his determined face, metal fist clenching tightly ready for combat. Footsteps come closer toward him till two hands wrap over his black mitt. Looking up it was Isumi, angered at him, by him, and for him in honor of the others. She didn't want him to die. Not again, not ever. How could she? Once was harsh enough.

On the other hand, she guessed Takeru dealt with a Golem before. How he did it is beyond her, unable to imagine the trouble of defeating one. One isn't enough, though. It's never enough. There'd be hundreds and thousands of them marching the lands and pillaging towns. How can she think that low?

The metal palm breaks free of her grip, gently landing on her cheek. She returned the touch, taking his mitt in hand to peck it amorously. The girls naturally didn't expect such loving care from her. Their memory of her was of a brutal, wise, and heroic war hero.

His eyes remain steadfast in pursuit, concern for Michiru notwithstanding. Was he going to back down? Was he ordering a retreat?

"Please…. Please don't go." No. He couldn't retreat. Even if Michiru begged him not to. Because if he did, he'd witness their deaths all over again. Not today.

He relaxed a little giving her a smile, a warm, fuzzy smile. Then he proceeded to wrap himself all over her, making her blush from this sudden hug. His hair covered his eyes, unable to see the girls' reaction. It must've shocked them, perhaps. As he pulls back from her, he gives one ruffle of her maroon hair.

"I'll be back very soon….Michiru." he lowers his alloyed arm. "No….Michi."

"Wha-!?", before she responded, his gem started to glow. A bright, white light covered him, turning into an orb, blasting him off into the ceiling straight like a bullet.

So many questions will be asked after this.

 **[-]**

It's been 10 minutes.

The Golem awaits combat with the esteemed Takeru, but no sign of him anywhere. He hasn't come out of his vessel, at all. The best he found was a bright, white orb, but that couldn't be Takeru. It just couldn't. Unless…

" **BAH! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DEMON!? I DEMAND TO KNOW EXACTLY YOUR PLANS! YOU DARE TRY MY PATIENCE?"**

No response from him or anyone. Not even his crewmates have come forth from their shells. This is getting ridiculous. Just what could possibly be more important than his trial of combat? Come out, Shirogane! Come out!

" **I MUST SAY, I HAVE GROWN TIRED OF THIS FARCE. SUGGESTING WE FIGHT THEN BACKING OUT IS AKIN TO CRITICIZING THE KING. NOW YOU SHALL FEEL THE POWER OF-"**

Suddenly….

 _A HOWL._

( **A-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**

… **..**

" **WHAT? WHO GOES THERE?"**

That came from the sky. A howl nearby could only mean….

He looked up. He saw wings. It was a bird. It was a wolf. It was a…..

….

A ROBOT WITH WINGS!

And not just any winged robot. This one has a wolf head on his chest, clawed fingers, and best of all, two-bladed bird wings made of fire. Literal fire.

He soars down toward the Golem, shield ready to deflect any attack, the sword swung around 3 times, before stopping to hover before the beast. By god, he was big.

The robot in question was 30 meters tall, crimson red covering the body, bits of black used sparsely, and a silver faceplate concealing his mouth. Blue eyes and silver X-crest on the head, large pointed shoulders with two miniguns circles on each side. Two cannons stationed on both knees complete with sharpened feet blasting thrust underneath.

" **WHO DARES STAND BEFORE ME?"**

"Weren't you going to fight me, Zactar scout? Or have you decided to run after all?" That voice…..

That was Shirogane's voice! He's piloting that thing!

" **YOU….. NO. NO. THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!"**

"Doesn't look that way now, huh?"

" **HOW CAN THIS BE! THERE IS NO WAY ALTERIAN MAGIC CAN BE USED IN A DISGUSTING, UNSTABLE FASHION. YOU ARE MOCKING THE VERY NATURE OF YOUR POWER!"**

His arms transformed into single-barrel guns. "Who are you to judge me on that?" He aims for the eye, shoots, and bullseye! The beast's vision is hindered. He howls at the pain, his glove covering his eye.

" **YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!"**

"Oh no, such a shame. You lost your eye. But enough playing around.", the blue eyes flash in the rain of blood, "Let's do this, butterball."

Round 1…..

FIGHT!

 **[-]**

 **The Golem lost his vision. He can't see. Now's the time to strike.**

 **Takeru proceeded to barrage him via laser fire, aiming preciously for the weak spots in the armor. He flew around shooting at all open spots of flesh on the arms. That's when the Golem used his shield to bash forward…..**

 **(KA-BOOSH!)**

… **...sending Takeru high above.**

 **That wasn't enough. The Golem squats for 5 seconds, giving him enough boost to fling toward the sky. Takeru sees this, dodging him before he impacted. Only to realize…..**

 **(CHI-SWOOOR!)**

… **..he was in the path of the sword, a spike cutting his back causing him to howl in pain before falling for the ocean.**

 **The Golem hears his screams, rotates his body facing the water, and plunges for Takeru. Raising his sword for a straight kill, he positions it like a rapier for a grand impaling move….**

 **(GA-CHIIING!)**

… **..only to get caught by Takeru's claws. And stop his entire body from descending. Yes, he stopped a 110-meter monster falling. He squeezed on the blade with sheer force, cracks visible on the blade. Then he swung his body 180', using the sword as a flinging point to hurtle the Golem elsewhere. His hand slipped off the handle, causing him to nose-dive toward the ocean. Takeru took the chance to….**

 **(WHOOOSH!)**

… **..hurl the damaged blade at his enemy. The Golem raised his shield in defense, but that served no use in the wake of…..**

 **(DRIIING! SPOOOOWN! KE-SOOOT!)**

… **..his protection punctured in half, cutting his arm off at the shoulder, followed by the blade shattered to pieces. The Golem screams in horror, his arm shooed away by the gravity. Then he…..**

 **(PING!)**

… **..is stopped. Stopped by a large orange X surrounding him only 20 meters above the water. Electricity zaps him into a paralysis state, unable to move any of his limbs. Unfortunately, it was at that moment, where he meets the eyes of the devil.**

 **Takeru hovers down at a calming pace, bearing witness to his enemy's demise. After that…..**

 **His hands crackled with lighting, a ball of orange energy in his palms. It morphs into a sword. A sword burning relentlessly, a sword made of pure fire. A Flaming Sword.**

 **He fires a string of fire towards the X, setting the alien on fire. At that point, he charged straight for the beast, his sword gaining flames by the second. It grew bigger, faster, and stronger.**

 **Only a few meters away now. He's getting closer. Coming in at any moment now.**

 **Closer…..**

 **Closer…**

 **Closer….**

… **.**

 **(CHA-BOOOOOOOM!)**

 **SPLIT DOWN THE MIDDLE, STRAIGHT CUTTED IN HALF, THIS BITCH IS FINISHED!**

 **A stream of flame pours out the cut, onto his body, and…**

 **(KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)**

… **..explodes in a beautiful, timely fashion. Bits and pieces of him plunge for the sea, sparks of flame still attached.**

 **Takeru's sword de-morphs from existence, an empty hand in its wake. The sunlight shines upon him, his X-crest flaring in the warm gleam.**

 **[-]**

 **(Captain's Quarters)**

The nighttime is a quiet time. One Takeru can't close his eyes in.

He stands at the window watching the outside sky in a dimly lit room. He wears a simple tank top and pants as pajamas, arms crossed in an imposing stance.

His eyes linger in the darkness, wondering about the future in store. This power of his is wonderful, yet too dangerously exhausting to handle. He relies on his stamina to power the machine. Whatever cuts on the machine, those stay as scars. And worst of all…

….is the thought of dying as a machine. Once he dies, his body goes along with it, effectively reducing it to a necessary trump card.

Besides, it couldn't have been severely ruinous. He was still able to defeat the Golem easily. Albeit too easily. That Golem certainly didn't provide much of a challenge. Was it trying to kill itself, was something else at play here?

( **Knock Knock Knock!)**

Well now, who could it be at this hour?

Takeru turned around to head for the door. The door had a small panel accommodating holographic buttons. He pushed the middle button on his panel to open it.

"Hey….Shirogane.", a voice belonging to Michiru in her negligee stood. What a surprise to see her alone, but he dismissed it entirely. Perhaps he wanted some company tonight.

"Michiru.", he utters. "What's up? Hard time….sleeping?" Wait, something was wrong. He leaned forward slightly staring more at her eyes. "You're crying.", he noted the tears trailing down, stunned by her sadness.

In the heat of the moment, she lunged directly at him, causing him to walk backward and almost fall. Almost since his bed stopped the fall. The door shuts automatically. Her face is buried in his chest, her arms wrapped around him while his slightly enclosed on her.

"Idiot!", she shouted into him, twitching him a little. "You crazy, psychotic idiot!", he realized the irony of those words. "Do you have any idea…", she looks up, "...how worried we were? How worried I was for you?", her redden face bore no way of ceasing waterworks.

"Michiru…"

"I was scared for my life, damn it! And…. I don't know why. I don't know why I'm so….needy for you. But I….." her voice croaked. "I felt so frightened thinking I'd lose you again."

"..."

"I was there….everyone was there….when you died in that pod. I was the one who ordered Kazama your vital signs. Do you know what she told me later on!?", he shook his head. "She told me…..she told me…..that she'd wished she died instead of you!" Her words horrified him, a small gasp slips out.

"Can you believe that? A soldier of A-01 wishing to take your place in heaven, so convinced you never deserved it. And now…..", she looks forward at his rigid front.

"..."

"... I don't know anymore. There's too much perplexity to it all. Things have changed too much. Our families gone, Humanity nowhere in sight, and you alive again onboard this ship.", she sighed a small breath. "I'm so….confused.", her head buries itself into his chest. Takeru sits in silence consoling the former Captain. Her sobs covered by his wettening top, gauntlet ruffling her hair slowly, but lovingly.

"Michiru?", he posed to her, hearing Isumi's sobs calm down. She looks at him beet red in the face. It saddened him to see her like this, but on the hand, she was kinda cute.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?", he proposed.

"Wha!?" her blush reddened more, letting go of him to turn away from his direction.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about!? Didn't you listen to what I said? (Yep.). Then why….uh…...why do you want to sleep with me!?", she felt embarrassed to say that.

"Jeez, don't worry about the small details. It'll only be for one night. (That's not what I'm worried about!). Huh? Then what are you…."

"Don't you remember? The other night when you had that nightmare…..and…..uh….(I kissed all of you.) Yes! You kissed all of us, including me! I know it was a goodnight kiss, but …..when I slept…. I …", he stood up, her back to him, distance closing between.

"You….what?", firm hands grasped her shoulders.

"I…dreamt about you."

"That's it?"

"Well, what do you want to say!?", she turned around, eye to eye once again. "I can't say that I…..dreamed about you doing….this and that to me. It'd just make me look bad." A-ha. Now he gets it. So that was the problem.

"Come on. It's pretty late. Why don't you stay here for the night?", what a surprise to her.

"Eh? You'd let me? Even after all I said?"

"Of course, silly. Now come on." he went over to the bed, got into it, and pulled up the blanket. "There's space for one more." she giggled at his antics. They were silly yet very heartwarming.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then…...if you'll excuse me." He opened up a spot to slip in. Michiru got in, then Takeru pulled the blanket over her. The blanket was a striped-red blue, cotton-made blanket. One of the finest ever made.

The two of them stared into each other pupils, butterflies flying around more so in Michiru. Her breath can be felt on Takeru, silently laying there smiling.

"Goodnight, Michiru." He snapped her outta her trance.

"Eh? Oh….goodnight. Shirogane."

"Takeru. (Eh?"). You can call me Takeru, Michiru."

"Oh….. okay. Then…..goodnight, Takeru.", she replied quietly.

He closed his eyes. "Wait a minute.", but opened them at her call.

"What is it?"

"I, uh…..wanted to ask you something first.", she inquired hesitantly.

"Go on. I'm listening."

"How did you….lose your arm exactly? That gauntlet of yours…..is a prosthetic, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Then how did you lose it? Your real arm, where did it go?"

"That…", he pondered on that. is an a…..really long, frightening, and very personal story."

"You don't wanna talk about it?"

"Let's just say….. I lost it protecting someone in Kyoto. Five days later…..they didn't make it." In reality, that was Michiru. But he couldn't say.

"My condolences to your loss."

"Heh…. wouldn't be the first time.", the two of them chuckled a little, relating to one another's experience in war.

"Say...Takeru?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss…..me." He breathed a little from that.

"Why?"

"Suddenly I can't sleep now. And I don't think I'd have any good dreams either. So…"

"Alright. You win." Scooting towards her, he promptly closes on her, smooching once with a quick, wet touch. He pulled back to find her heated.

"More?" She looked so adorable wanting more.

The two of them collided again emotions high running on overdrive. Gradually, they start to use their tongues to engage in saliva-swapping action, every second of it hot and heavy as hell.

Eventually, the blanket covers them both in the dark.

 **[-]**

 _ **At last, we know of our enemies**_ _**true identities.**_

 _ **Now the action can truly begin.**_

 _ **All hail our Emperor**_

 _ **[Act 1: Complete]**_

 _ **[Act 2: Starting]**_

(To be continued)

 **[-]**

 **Author's note**

At last! The story can truly begin!

Good grief, the all-nighters I had to pull for this. For those of you wondering what the robot looks like, check the image cover.

That does make me wonder though: am I focusing too much on Michiru? As in, legit placing too much screentime on her. Cause, frankly speaking, I'm having way too much fun with her.

I don't know. Let me know what you think in the reviews.

Have a good day, everyone. Peace!


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome, Motherfuckers

Chapter 11: Welcome, Motherfuckers

 **(5/5/2036, Mess Hall)**

"Wow~! Look at all those fish!", a sparkly-eyed Tamase remarked. She and Mikoto sat in a booth, bodies pressed against the windows witnessing nature underwater. A school of fish passes by, albeit in larger numbers this time. MUCH larger numbers.

The two of them wore clothes befitting for a casual meeting. Tamase wears a yellow daisy-spotted dress, while Mikoto has a red t-shirt sporting ripped jeans shorts. Takeru recently decided to loosen up the dress code, seeing how old U.N uniforms grew quite boring fashion wise. Regardless of allegiance, they should never wear the same set over and over every day. Besides, who cares about the U.N at this point?

"Hey, Miki-san. Is it just me or is there more fish now?", Mikoto pointed out the continuous row of fish swimming by. "It's like….traffic during rush hour. It never ends."

"You're right, Yoroi-san. Maybe the endangered species recovered after Humanity's departure into space. Kinda explains this, no?", Mikoto turned to Tamase, a troubled look accompanying a formal posture. Tamase mimicked Mikoto, worried about her friend. "What's wrong, Yoroi-san? Was it something I said?", Mikoto shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong with me. At least physically I'm not, but….", her words cut off. Too hesitant to speak now.

"But what?", Tamase asked in a caring but sternly matter.

"I…...I don't know. The words just left me.", Mikoto replied sadly, her hand holding her face up. "I just…...don't know what to think anymore."

"Think what?", Tamase spoke softly, a hint of concern in her voice.

"You know….everything!", Mikoto blurted, taking Tamase aback slightly. "Everything changed so much, didn't they Miki-san?"

"Eh? Oh, uh…...Yeah, they really did. Too much, in my opinion.", she confessed, noting her father's loss internally.

"You can say that again. I feel like we were frozen in an icicle inside a fridge, then the fridge turned colder every passing second.", Mikoto exclaimed highly. "Don't you feel it too?"

"Um…..Kinda?", Admittedly confused at her response, Tamase couldn't help but wonder. Why exactly were they in particular, alongside the Valkyries, placed in cryostasis? Yes, it was necessary for containing Superioris, but those pods were of a very special design. Not to mention the blue liquid encasing here while in slumber. She remembered her time in a laboratory before her entry, but the contents are scarce. She doesn't remember much at all.

"It's hard, you know…...to see him again.", Mikoto glanced down in saddened happiness, "But at the same time, I'm glad he's alive. Don't you think so, Miki-san?"

"Yoroi-san…."

"We both remember what happened then, and what he told us now. How he was a casualty conductor looping over and over again, desperately grasping for this world's bright future.", Mikoto looked back up towards Tamase. "And that power…...The way he took down that Golem….he's changed so much I don't even recognize him anymore.", Slight signs of tears began production.

"Yoroi-san?", Tamase saw her friend about to cry.

"It was incredible. It was truly, truly incredible….", a single tear fell down, "But I…..", then a second, "I…", plus a third fell through. Tamase stood up, changing spots next to Mikoto to wrap her arm around her back, pulling her into a hug. She began to cry too.

"It's okay, Yoroi-san. You can cry as much as you want.", She comforted her grieving friend, knowing well the reason for tears. A reason that'll haunt her until she dies.

Yes. Until she dies.

Silence hears their cries.

 **[-]**

 **(Meiya and Chizuru, outside)**

The two of them stood on an upper deck overlooking the blue sea, wind brushing their hair slowly. They saw dolphins playing with each other, one by one jumping out to show off their acrobatics. At least 10 dolphins were seen, engaging in competitory tactics to mate with a nearby female.

They just smiled at their antics, noting the craziness of their tactics. Almost reminding them of the world's lack of males and the constant competing over mates, made worse from lowered numbers of men.

"The weather here is fantastic, Sakaki. Seems our blue world retains its' everlasting beauty.", Meiya's sea-ish blue hair almost blended with the sea, a slight breeze flowing through.

"Last time I was a cruise, there weren't many dolphins around. I counted 6 in total, and two were from an unplanned route. I guess nature helped them out more", Sakaki looked down, "...instead of helping us in the end."

"How come you say that? It is not like you to talk of mother earth's actions.", Meiya heard the somber tone.

"Did you ever think that our war with the BETA wasn't so much unexpected, but actually fate working its' gears?"

"How so do you think?" Sakaki turned to Meiya.

"Just think about it. Even before the BETA, we were in a pretty bad situation. It was even worse for my family since they've always been threatened with assassination or targeted by higher powers worldwide. And now? Look all around us. Look at the city in the distance. Nature is taking over us, giving us the punishment we long deserved."

"I never took you for a believer in destiny. Do you often read literature about it?"

"It was only after the war I started to look into it. Bit of a complicated, jumbled mess. Like someone drew a stake through my heart and threw it into the fire. Holy fire." They chuckled at her bad joke.

"You have grown quite a crude sense of humor. What on earth is holy fire?"

"Think of it like fire, but designed to burn spirits instead of us. Exorcists love to brag about it so much some of them worship gods of fire. Told me it was for building a 'barrier' around demons and sinners. Bunch of weirdos, I tell ya."

"You talk as if you have met one of them."

"My father had a researcher friend of his, and he was really deep into occults. Almost too deep, now that I think about it."

"Did he ever give you any trouble?"

"Nah, he was anti-war. He thought the BETA was the retribution for Humanity, and they rejected it too easily he said. Can you guess why~?"

"My my, how could I?~", their laughter drowned out the sky cracking, evergrowing cracks slowly reaching larger size. The two of them didn't notice.

"Hey…..Mitsurugi?", Sakaki had a small smile on her face. "I'm really glad we could meet like this, I'm really am. I know there wasn't much time before, so-"

"Sakaki, please. We have plenty of time to mingle. There should not be any restrictions on interactions between us. Especially considering your past as a rather, uptight individual."

"Hey, I wasn't that uptight. I was just acting tough in front of everyone. You would know, right?"

"I know. I remember very well, Regardless, I too am thankful for the chance to converse." Now the cracks started appearing on the ship, surrounding it in white lines.

"Let this be the beginning…...to our relationship." The sea started to crack too, eventually leading the earth to become a shell about to burst.

The white ripples showed up everywhere, encasing the blue orb in an egg-like picture.

And then…..

…

…

…

…..

Nothing.

[-]

…

… **...**

… **..**

 **Wow. Really didn't expect that, did ya?**

 **I wouldn't blame ya, really. The only time earth ever exploded was during the planet collision. God, what a sight that was, all those rocks hitting rocks. Kinda like two chickens throwing their eggs at each other.**

 **I suppose an introduction is needed, seeing how most of you are completely fucking baffled by this sudden turn of events. Want a name first, or what I am? Usually, the average joe would ask my name, but sometimes they ask about my abilities. Real confusing what to guess outta retards, you know?**

 **Right, since you asked so nicely, allow me to introduce myself.**

 **Ahem.**

 **I am Albion, a demi-god of the universe. I have the power to either create or destroy everything I touch. Be it dreams, people, and even entire planets and timelines.**

 **Yes.**

 **What you're looking at is the very definition of gray. I do not pander to whimsical fools, nor do I look down on worthy foes. I give everything a chance. And it looks like Shirogane has succeeded in doing so.**

 **He proved his worth to handle enemies far greater than him, and in doing so gave me the opportunity to advance beyond his capabilities. For some of you, this came out of left-field and probably wondering the reason for the shipping adventure.**

 **As you've perhaps guessed by now, I created that.**

 **I designed his dream like that, as a way to further motivate him to fight beyond his size. I choose him for the mere high potential seeping from him. I pretended to be his doppelganger in order to give him abilities stronger than ever.**

 **Don't you get it? There is no Dominion of Earth, no Superioris infection, no Valkryies surviving with slight Esper powers… I just made it all up for the fun of it.**

 **Call me inhuman all you want, but it was Shirogane's wish to be with them in the first place. I only gave what he wanted for a short while.**

 **I observed what he can do, he passed, and now he gets to move on. Move on where?**

 **Well now, that's where you come in.**

 **My friend, I can just as easily send him to a hell wherever in the universe, Or I can send to a paradise of his wishes. But that wouldn't be fair, would it?**

 **I don't look down nor do I pander, as I told you.**

 **So here are the two choices:**

 **Another world**

 **Or…..**

 **Another Earth.**

 **And before you ask, both include the BETA, as you call it.**

 **Choose wisely, my friends.**

 **This is your only one.**

 **[** To be continued]

 **Author's note**

I hope this at least alleviates the confusion most of you had with this arc.

To be honest, I had this in mind for a while after the writer's block.

Is it outta fucking nowhere? Yeah, but now Takeru's life is in your hands. Remember guys, your decision matters.

The poll will be up soon.

Have a great day and I'll see you next chapter. Peace!


	12. Chapter 12: Let's start again!

Chapter 12: Let's start again!

 **(Albion)**

 **Goodness…..you're back already? Seems I've gained quite impatient tenants. My my, what to do?**

 **No matter.**

 **I suppose an audience cannot hold back their excitement or curiosity pertaining to trinkets. That is the nature of knowledge's ripen core. You would know, wouldn't you?**

 **However, it's too soon to come back to me after only one week. Perhaps you're here to complain, more likely regarding the given choices. Judging by that look, that's exactly the reason, isn't it? And you expect me to spoon feed information like a mechanical being, hmm? Goodness me, you people are ridiculous. Since when did Humanity become dumber? The last time I was here, a king was smarter than you. A king!**

… **.**

 **By the stars, has it already been 2,000 years? My old age is showing, isn't it? I better make sure to keep it low for my next visit to Alterion. Those delightful feminine creatures need not just a being of great wisdom and knowledge, but of looks too. Wouldn't you agree?**

… **..**

 **Now then, onto business. I hope you don't mind my ramblings. My talkative tendencies occasionally take up most conversations. Most would agree that I have the biggest mouth to rival many.**

 **But that's not the precise reason for your being, yes?**

 **After all, it'd be foolish to come here without reason to follow. A wanderer of time like yourself can probably relate to my feelings of hope for a brighter future whilst walking in despair's minefields. No, my friend, you are not the first nor last being in this galaxy harboring righteous justice in your heart. In fact, out of 1,276,391 clients, you fit in with 9,188 other fools who too wished for peace and prosperity.**

 **Ah, but wishing just isn't enough, you see. Not least of which you'd require a foundation for action, strength, and brutality. Then again, you weren't much of a brawn during your war.**

… **..**

 **Am I wrong, Shirogane Takeru?**

 **[-]**

 **(Takeru and Albion)**

…

…

….

…..

 **Well? Aren't you gonna say your piece, or forever waste my time? I have much to do, you know.**

Why have you brought me here? In this ...void?

 **Don't like the blackness around us? Such a shame; I prepared it especially for your visit. We wouldn't want any outside interference, would we?**

What color you prefer doesn't matter. Why am I here?

 **You called, you should know that.**

No. I mean what got you the idea to pull me away from my friends?

 **Oh. That what you mean? Cause it certainly seemed different to me.**

…

 **Come now, my friend. I assure no malicious intent. My only wish is for your success. That's all.**

I was about to succeed. And you took me away from that.

 **Even if your little plasma cannon destroyed one tiny hive, you'd have your hands full with bigger fish. Besides, do you really think that Kouzuki or whoever would've kept you till battle's sunset? How much of a fool you are?**

Aren't you forgetting that I succeeded before despite said setback?

 **Ok, for the sake of argument, let's say she did keep you. What's the use of your presence? Does that large mind inside contain more than mere equations and numbers?**

Alright, you're right on that, but know his! Those equations saved the world more times than I can remember. And I'm living proof of that.

 **Living proof of what? An existence trenched in repeats till time decays his heart? A soul corrupted by Humanity's ignorant charge into battle, unaware of future casualties? A being himself so ignorant he required help from fools!?**

No! Proof that time has always, forced or not, been on my side. That hope is achievable, whether it's hell or not. And that no matter the numbers of loops, no matter the 368 deaths, I have never given up on my objective!

 **Oh, sure your objective was achieved but at the cost of what? Your high n' mighty righteousness bestowed by a single string of white?**

No.

 **No?**

It was never about that. And it shouldn't have been about that. That was my mistake from my beginning.

 **That you were concerned about setting things right?**

Yes. All this time, I fought with these hands to bring my world salvation, a chance to regain peaceful times. But there was one thing I'd forgotten. Something very near and dear to me.

 **Oh? So it isn't about saving the world?**

Saving the world was my priority.

 **Then what?**

Love.

 **Love? Love for who, your manipulator?**

Love from my childhood friend. Love for my closest friends. And most of all, love for my teachers!

 **Your teachers!? Good gods, you're sick!**

Exactly. Through these hands alone, I gave them my assurance of victory as slight as it was. These warm, tender feelings burning in my blood ascended me to greater lengths. For this, my friend is the power of a man's screaming heart as he dares to traverse dangers above him.

 **Ok ok, I get the point.**

Albion. You told me I had potential laying inside me.

 **Finally getting to business, are we?**

If those words are true, then I have but one request to ask you.

 **Let me guess…. A ticket into enemy territory? You know, one more loop wouldn't hurt.**

Me looping again? Give me a break. There are already countless failures on my shoulders, and adding more won't alleviate the pain.

 **Don't you see the suicidal risks in this? What you're asking me is a trip into hell.**

So?

 **Do you realize death is possible?**

I know, I've been there before. It was only called the Garleum empire due to outside interference.

 **Can you blame me for a little fun? And I'm being very serious here, you could die at any moment there.**

Do you think I've haven't died enough?

 **Um…..well… you could die again.**

Possibilities are high, true. It doesn't mean risk ain't worth it.

… **..**

Come on you're a god, aren't you? Surely your past life was educational enough on death.

…..

What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?

…..

Well come on man, say something. I don't like the silent treatment.

… **..alright, say I send you there. What exactly is your reason?**

What?

 **Why exactly do you wanna go to hell? You told me love was why right?**

I did, yes. Why?

 **Why? You're asking why? Isn't it obvious? Aren't you gonna say your goodbyes to your comrades whom your heart declares a more to? Is there anything you wanna confess their spirits to? Anything at all?**

Quite emotional there, buddy.

 **Well excuse me for that, but I can't just send someone down danger road unless the client leaves no regrets.**

Regrets? Heh…. there ain't a part inside regretful of anything, Albion. Those were made on Earth, and I don't plan to leave home with a clouded head.

 **Be reasonable, Shirogane**.

I am reasonable. Goodbyes were made long before your arrival. Tears shed, blood spilled, and bones were broken to see light in the sky. And during the chaos of war, I stepped in to change our dying plant-to give Humanity their advantage against our enemies.

And commonly known within every memory buried inside my skull is but one single thread. One small, significant thread connecting me through this dimension.

My power as a Casualty Conductor.

Without this, I would've been ignorant for the remainder of life. I'd stay the same old indecisive dufus treading thin lines between people's hearts.

…...

And that's why Albion, Demi-god of the universe, I wish to put an end to this charade. To bring closure of my journey once and for all. Not for my sake, not for humanity's sake, but for my women's sake. No more should they face the swarms devouring their shields, while fools sit behind watching as pawns die on a chessboard. That kind of cruel future is why I'm asking you to do this.

… **..**

…..

…

Don't worry, Albion. Believe in me.

…

…..

 **If that is your request…..**

…..

… **..your request is granted.**

…

 **I hope you keep your word, Shirogane. Promises aren't made to die.**

Nor are they made to break.

 **Good one.**

I learned it from someone.

 _Shirogane closes his eyes as the white light engulfs him. The shining orb standing across him stares at his farewell. Soon, the darkness around briefly shines from the remnants of glow, Albion the orb silently watching._

 **Good luck, Shirogane. May God be with you.**

 _Albion chuckles a bit._

 **Forgot to say, God of this galaxy, not the universe. Jeez, real easy to lie these days, huh?**

… **..**

 **Still, even if the truth came out, would he really care? It's not like Gods and Goddess are active anyway.**

… **..**

 **Bah, whatever. I'm done here anyway. That reminds me, I've gotta meet up with lady Alterion from Milky palace. I hope I'm not too late for the ball.**

 **[-]**

 **(Tree behind the hill, 12/17/01)**

"Shirogane", a voice calls out from behind him. His eyes meet Suzumiya Akane's small stature.

"Oh, Suzumiya. Pretty rare for a visit. What's up?". She twiddled her thumbs behind, hand trembling but unseen in front.

"Nothing, just a little stroll. I didn't come here for you, idiot." She looked away.

"What?", he stands confused. Realizing her words, her cheeks turn red.

"N-nothing, alright!? I didn't say anything about coming for you or something. Or...Ah!", what has she done?

"Coming for me? You wanted to see me or…?"

"Nothing, you hear me!? I didn't come here for anything! Just a little walk, that's all." She shakes in hesitation, mentally facepalming her moronic actions.

"Ok ok, that's all I asked. No need to get jumpy about it."

"I'm not jumpy and you know that!" Her arms flail in defiance.

"You're acting jumpy right now."

"Aagh…..This is wrong! This isn't why I came here." She frustratedly rubs her head, face burning in 80-degree heat.

"Huh? Wait, so you actually wanted to see me?"

"Of course I did! I was worried about you, for God's sake!", she shouted at him in the surrounding silence. The sunset begins.

"Suzumiya…"

Akane took this opportunity to breathe deeply, while casually coming closer towards Takeru. He remains still, brown eyes staring down orange pupils.

"Close your eyes for a second, okay?", she gently requests him.

He knew what those words meant, but decides to play along. His eyes are shut.

He feels arms wrapping around his neck, a touch of coldness alongside. It was small, least by the feel of it. Definitely a chain, but one typically used in necklaces and jewelry. The touch was gone.

He opens them, seeing his neck holding a pendant by its silver chain. It was a depiction of a dragon, wolf, and turtle in chimera form. A dragon's body, wolf's legs, and tail, plus the shell on top.

"Wow.", he marveled at the piece. "This is for me?" He gazed into her eyes.

"Hmm-mhmm. I had this since I was three. My father gave to me as a good luck charm. Told me it'd protect me from danger." Her smile stunned him.

"And now…"

"Now I'm giving it to you, dummy. Isn't it obvious?"

"But this is important, isn't it? Don't you need it…"

"No, I don't think so. Lately, it hasn't been working on me. And… I think I know why."

"Huh?". In one second, she wraps around his neck, lips meeting Takeru's, tackling him to the ground. Her hair covers her streaming eyes, baffled at her actions. They soon disengage their lips.

"Suzumiya…..how long?", the meaning was clear. She nonverbally confessed to him.

"Since you joined the team, Shirogane. Even though I couldn't say it, it was written all over my face. And I know now what my pain was.". She rests her head near his collarbone. "I love you, Shirogane. No...Takeru! Takeru suits you more."

"That's my name, after all."

"I know, but hearing it from everyone is nerve-racking. They can at least try to say it.", he nods in agreement. Hearing one's last name so much really is aggravating.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I called you Akane?"

"Course not. But does that mean…."

"Let's go inside, Akane."

"Huh? Oh ...okay."

( **Takeru's POV)**

 _Memories of that sort existed for a long time. Somehow, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't remember them. Even as my potential death nears, I still can't help but look back on everything. All the times of joy, tragedy, and sacrifice buried deep inside me._

 _I often wonder why I'm still here. My bloody hands continue to pull triggers blowing through corpses, yet my heart says no. My bones crack under pressure, yet my heart says no. My dreams flourish in rapid succession, yet my heart says no._

 _Why do I say no?_

 _Do you know why I say no?_

 _Do you know why I continue?_

 _Does anyone know anything?_

 _Have I gone crazy?_

 _Have I always been crazy?_

 _What is happening to me?_

…

 _What am I doing? Nobody's here. People will think I've gone nuts at this rate._

 _Strange thing is….. no matter the number of loops under my belt, I'm not sure I can do this. My previous experience didn't lend much aside from running away constantly, however it at least gave me the layout of things._

 _I only wish this memory's enough to survive._

 _If I survive, that is._

…

 _Ah well, no regrets now. Best to keep both eyes front and head clear from here on out._

 _See you on the other side, Everyone._

 **[-]**

 **(Albion's POV)**

 _Looking back at things, That Takeru sure seemed suicidal. Not to say his right's forbidden, but it presented a rather sympathetic image of him. And believe me, I've seen enough of his kind to fully grasp the picture._

 _A lone warrior tired of battle skimping across wastelands desperate to arise victorious, Only to remain incapable of achieving it. No matter the methods, no matter the effort, he loses every time._

 _That sort of being deluded me into granting redemption for his damaged heart, whose bleeding already dried before I came in. Such an unfortunate, yet unsurprising look of trauma conducted by greater forces, both mentally and beyond._

 _Ah, the look of boundless sorrow proficient in gaining women's cherished tenderness._

What a load of bullcrap. Makes me puke inside.

 _In fact, I have an idea._

 **[-]**

 **(Tree begins the hill, 09/14/06)**

' **Here lies the memory of Shirogane Takeru",** read the small tombstone beside a tree. Its leaves shade it from the warm sun casting a protective shadow. The sun has risen up, a new day begins, and a man strolls toward the spot.

He wears a white dress suit with tan pants, sunglasses shielding his grey eyes. He nears the tombstone taking out a cigarette from his pack. A lighter is brought out, it's flame making contact with his mouthed smoker. After puffing 3 times, he stops in front of Shirogane's grave.

"Glad to know you're remembered, otherwise I'd've searched through red tape and classified information. Hard to think of you as a hero after our little meeting.", he said, removing his lit piece.

"Whatever happened to you, my friend? One day, you're an innocent student, the next a cold-hearted killer." His knees lowered his posture. "Now killing isn't a problem, especially if you've got a reason for it. A very simple, understandable explanation for murder. Problem is yours ran deep. Too deep in fact, that you forced my hand for your little galactic vacation." The cigarette burned without use, still hand allowing it. "Can't say I wouldn't do the same in your shoes. If only I wasn't divine, that is." Albion threw the cigarette on Takeru's grave. "In my position, I'm limited in assistance. If lady Alterion found out, she'd order my execution. Can't have divine beings taint her powers for personal reasons. She may be damn sexy as the mermaid, but she'll toss you into a gas planet for breaking her rules." Albion stood up facing the sky. "Not to worry, my friend. I've got just the counter for that. If I can't do it personally, well…."

A large shadow cast over him, the shape of a dragon lurks above. "I'll just borrow your friends for a bit. That's better than personal involvement, right?"

" **Captain Albion, the Orion has arrived."**

(To be continued)

[-]

Author's note

Hi there. Hello. To my readers still with me.

Writer's block happened again. Sorry for the hiatus. My ideas weren't coming through.

Thus, I hope to continue without issue. Next time: **A biker rides the desert to victory**.

Have a nice day, I'll see you next chapter. Peace!


	13. Author's note

Author's note

Hello to my readers of Muv luv Resurgence, this is Hartman762.

Surprised to hear from me after all this time? I understand that feeling quite well.

I won't beat around the bush and give a lame excuse like life problems or some shit, because everyone here deserves an explanation for my year-long hiatus.

In short, I lost my job, dropped out of school, in a desperate search for a new one, sheer laziness, and overtime wavering interest in Muv-luv. I don't hate the franchise, just forgot about it. Like a memory from your highschool days you keep looking back on, but can't do a thing about it.

I think the reason why stems from one singular problem rampant in Muv-luv fanfiction and even stories today: Nostalgia. Every one of us remembers how brutal Alternative was to its characters, and we put Takeru into a position where he NEEDS to save everybody he loves. If not only to fix his broken character in Alternative, but also flesh out interactions between the side and main characters. That i admire, but i think most of us are tired of retreading old ground simply because we've played through it before.

Not to mention the disastrous pacing issues this series is known for, coinciding with the long drawn-out conversations that take forever to get through. Hope the anime fixes that.

Look, I'm not here to diss on the Muv-luv fandom after my sudden disappearance, cause god knows this series is BEGGING for new content and ideas. All I'm doing is pointing out the obvious path our section has taken. Again, no disrespect to those writers cause I've been there before, but this is why i wrote Resurgence to be after Alternative. Honestly, I did go crazy with the continuity, but at the time, I had huge plans for the story all written down somewhere. I really loved the spaceship part.

On behalf of myself and Muv-luv Resurgence, I wish to apologize for my long absence and possibly worrying you all in the process.

However, for those that read it even now, Thank you all so very much for the support. Views on fanfiction aren't much in value, but to me they hold great weight for me. I don't know how to say it, you guys just rock.

What will happen with Resurgence? Will I continue it? No. Will I delete it? No. Does that mean I'm starting from scratch? Yes. With Intergate and the anime coming soon, I'm starting to get back into the groove of things. When can you expect this new story? During summer at best.

This is Hartman762 signing off. Have a nice day everyone. Peace!


End file.
